Amar no se olvida
by DulceNessie88
Summary: Renesmee vuelve a Forks en busca de respuestas, debido a un sueño que la perturba hace ya unos meses, desea saber quien es aquel hombre que se ha adueñado de sus pensamientos... Nunca espero encontrarse con esa verdad, Jacob ha contraído matrimonio y se ha olvidado de ella, descubrir el engaño de sus padres. ¿Cómo deshacer un compromiso se supone es para el resto de tu vida?
1. Chapter 1: Por fin una vida normal

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , la historia es mía.  
Esta narrada por Renesmee, y tiene diálogos de los otros personajes.

Trama: Pasado varios años desde el ultimo encuentro en Forks con los Vulturis, Jacob y Renesme mantenían una relación muy estrecha el problema era que ella no entendía que debía mantenerse lejos de los humanos y Jacob llevaba una vida normal, por lo cual sus vidas no eran compatibles, los Vulturis comenzaron a dar avisos de advertencia, Renesmee no daba su brazo a torcer y Jacob no quiso dejar a su padre y la manada para irse lejos de allí. Edward y Bella buscaron una solución, una vampiresa de una ciudad poco conocida tenia el poder de borrar los recuerdos que tu eligieras, y sin consultar a Renesmee la llevaron con engaños y borraron todos los recuerdos de ella y Jacob, pero les advirtieron que ellos no debían encontrarse o todo regresaría a su normalidad. Debían separarlos.  
Se mudan a Canadá, pero lo que ellos no se esperaban era que su amor era mas fuerte que cualquier poder y no lograron borrar todos sus recuerdos, y Renesmee vuelve a Forks en busca de respuestas...

Primer capitulo: Por fin una vida normal. **_Tu me cambiaste la vida/Rió Roma_**

Siempre es el mismo sueño... Es la casa de Charlie, estamos celebrando Navidad y un desconocido al que nunca he podido ver su rostro me da un obsequio, una pulsera hecha a mano, lo se por que desde que tengo memoria la llevo conmigo.Y un tatuaje en su brazo derecho una especie de símbolo. En varias oportunidades he preguntado a mi madre por aquel hombre y mi pulsera y simplemente me responde que no recuerda de donde proviene y solo cambia el tema...  
Llevo alrededor de un mes escapando de mis padres, Edward y Bella son uffff! muy aprensivos si es que esa palabra logra hacerles juicio. Y es que en verdad y no exagero me prohíben todo, no podía hacer amigos, ni asistir a una escuela, ni podía salir de compras, ¡a comprar mi propia ropa!. Mi adorable y comprensiva tía Rosalie me ha ayudado bastante, y me dio una muy buena idea me dijo con estas palabras. - El ultimo lugar del mundo donde te buscaran sera en Forks y ademas puede que resuelvas el misterio de tu sueño- Y aquí estoy en la vieja casa de Charlie la verdad le extraño mucho, su partida fue algo muy doloroso para mi madre y para mi.

Lo primero que hice fue inscribirme en la secundaria de Forks, estoy muy emocionada, Edward solo me dejaba tener profesores en casa para poder aprender, así he obtenido los diplomas que certifiquen que he avanzado en cursos... yo demuestro alrededor de 18 años a pesar que hacen solo 12 que nací, así que no fue difícil poder inscribirme.  
Luego de eso, fui de compras, la casa del abuelo estaba vacía ya hacen 3 años y necesitaba una buena limpieza y cosas para la despensa y la nevera, cuando me encontraba en el centro del pueblo habían tres personas que me miraron detenidamente, alcance a reconocer a Seth y Lea, pero el tercero no. Pensé en acercarme pero me pareció que les incomodaba mi presencia y desistí de eso.

El trabajo que tuve que hacer para limpiar y darle un toque a "Hogar dulce Hogar" a la casa de Charlie fue agotador un día completo pero cuando al fin termine, todo la casa quedo realmente acogedora.  
Esa noche no pude dormir de los nervios al día siguiente tendría mi primer día de clases en una escuela de verdad, pase casi toda la noche en vela, me pareció que cuando al fin pude cerrar los ojos la alarma de mi celular comenzó a tocar y salte de la cama, me dirigí al baño y me di un baño, al salir de la ducha me di cuenta de que cuando mamá decía que Forks era muy frió lo decía enserio, se que viví parte de mi niñez aquí pero no tengo recuerdos... bueno, me dirigí a mi cuarto y comencé a vestirme, un jeans claro que se amolda muy bien a mi figura y una blusa color azul coral que dejaba ver un pequeño escote y por supuesto un abrigo largo de color gris ya que no puedo quedar tan desprotegida en caso de lluvia, y mis botas negras con taco que no pueden faltar, me deje el pelo suelto, mi pelo es de un color castaño rojizo y muy largo no me gusta maquillarme solo utilizo un brillo labial de un color rojo suave que resalta mis labios y por supuesto un exquisito perfume, por primera vez vestía lo que yo quería, era un día maravilloso, salí de casa y me dirigí a mi auto, subí en el y comencé mi viaje a la escuela...

**Mientras tanto en Canadá... Bella tenia una conversación con Alice y Edward.**

_**Bella:**_ Yo sabia que esto iba a suceder, no se como creímos que esto duraría para siempre.

**_Edward _**: Bella lo hicimos por su bien, ademas la única forma en que ella recupere la memoria es que se encuentre con quien tu sabes.

**_Alice_**: ¡Jacob!, su nombre es Jacob, y yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que los separaran estas son las consecuencias.

_**Bella**_: Ella jamas iría a Forks ¿Oh si Alice? no has podido ver nada?

**_Alice_**: No Bella no he visto nada al parecer la desicion del lugar no la tomo ella...

**_Edward_**: Si no separábamos a Renesmee de Jacob los Vulturis buscarían cualquier pretexto para pelear con nosotros, Aro nos advirtió y prometimos que la mantendríamos lejos de  
los humanos.

**_Bella:_** Y al lado de Jacob eso no habría sido posible, y el no quiso dejar a su padre y venir con nosotros, y a pesar de su dolor acepto nuestra desicion...

**_Alice_**: De todas maneras hay que esperar a tener noticias no creen- "ambos miraron a Alice con una cara de como si fuera tan fácil..."  
**  
Volviendo a Forks...**

Por fin he llegado a la escuela y mi primera materia es biología que entretenido verdad... lo bueno es que luego de esta clase tengo un bloque de deportes. Un aspecto positivo que no herede de mi madre, me gusta la actividad física.  
Las primeras dos horas fueron algo agobiante, un poco de principios básicos y teoría, bla bla bla, el señor Turnet es letárgico para dar la clase, pero ahora viene algo entretenido después de todo. Con lo bruta que soy me perdí y no encontraba el gimnasio, para cuando llegue ya habían comenzado hacen 5 minutos.  
El profesor un hombre joven de alrededor de unos 28 años de muy buena figura, un tanto moreno, y aparentemente muy disgustado me recibió en la entrada yo venia tan agotada que ni siquiera alce la vista y solo me disculpe, su voz sonaba muy seria, me dijo:_ "cámbiese lo mas rápido que pueda e intégrese al grupo."_  
Cuando estuve lista salí del camerino y sentí un olor extraño como a perro , seguro no era yo pero a nadie parecía importarle, en ese momento se acerco a mi una chica muy simpática y me invito a entrar en su grupo de handball, todos me recibieron muy bien, en especial los chicos... y sin darme cuenta la clase terminaba sonó el timbre y todos a cambiarse y yo lo único que quería era disculparme con el profesor, así que espere a que todos se ducharan y se fueran y solo quede yo en los camerinos, de pronto sentí a alguien en la puerta, tocaron y comencé a sentir ese olor nuevamente cada vez mas fuerte, la voz de mi profesor se oyó diciendo "_¿queda alguien hay dentro?_" insofacto respondí y dije-. "_si ya estoy lista pero no se valla necesito hablar con usted" y _respondió:_ "Esta bien pero que sea rápido_."

En cuanto salí del camerino lo vi, estaba allí reuniendo los balones que los chicos utilizaron, y dijo:_ "Si es por el atraso no se preocupe se que es nueva pero que no se repita queda claro"._  
Si dije de inmediato, al dirigirme a la salida del gimnasio tuve que pasar muy cerca de el, y algo llamo mi atención de su polera sobresalía algo en su piel, como un tatuaje, me devolví pero me dio pena preguntarle así que me arme de valor y solo me acerque y levante la manga de su polera, y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que sentí que se saldría por la boca, era el mismo tatuaje que yo veía en mis sueños, entonces se altero y comenzó a gritar, _¿Que razón tenia para hacer eso, que era una insolente?_ y cosas que ni siquiera oí.

Entonces me saque el abrigo y arremangue mi blusa, le enseñe mi pulsera y dije tu me puedes decir de donde salio esto? Y fue entonces cuando su cara se transformo, y sin mas las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y susurro un nombre NESSIE!  
Cuando dijo ese nombre un sinfín de recuerdos comenzaron a venir a mi mente, de pronto todo en mi mente estaba claro, mi sueño, su rostro, la marca, la pulsera, y mi querido y adorado Jacob que me habían obligado a olvidar. No resistí mis sentimientos y las ansias fueron mas grandes que cualquier otra cosa y me abalance sobre el, me colgué de su cuello, y lo abrase como nunca , sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y sentí que casi me dejaba sin aliento...Su respiración en mi cuello se sentía muy agitada y sus lagrimas ahora descendían por mi cuello.

Mientras en Canadá...

**_Alice_**: Bella lo acabo de ver... ella esta bien, esta en Forks y ya se encontraron...

_**Bella**_: No puede ser, Renesmee no querrá volver a vernos nunca jamas...

_**Edward:**_ Mientras comenzaba a armar su equipaje dijo: Tendrá que entenderlo...Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: Esto no es cierto

Nos mantuvimos así, abrazados, por unos minutos, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mio, pero de pronto me aparto de su lado, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y beso mi frente.

Lo oí decir: _Nessie, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que ha sucedido estos últimos 3 años?, _entonces comencé a esforzar mi mente para poder recordar lo sucedido, y comenzaron a llover los recuerdos, ahora puedo recordar dos cosas, lo primero que recordé fue a mi padre y a mi discutiendo en la casa de las afueras de Forks, el me gritaba mucho y yo estaba muy alterada, le decía que no me alejaría de Jacob por nada del mundo, subí las escaleras entre en la antigua habitación de mi padre y me tendí en el diván , y me encerré a llorar. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en un lugar muy oscuro, tenia la apariencia de una cueva, en ella se podía percibir un olor a humedad, tenia la vista nublada, pero alcance a distinguir a mi madre, su rostro tenia una expresión de horror, como si algo le hubiese ocurrido a alguien muy querido.

Inicie una serie de preguntas del porque estábamos allí, y haciendo que, sin embargo ninguna de ellas fue respondida, y luego mis ojos se cerraron si poder resistirme. Después de eso solo tengo los recuerdos de mi vida en Canadá.

Jacob puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, y se acomodo en una banca de madera que estaba justo detrás de mi, me arrodille frente a el, y le pedí o mas bien suplique, que me explicara que pasaba, pero no salia un solo sonido de su boca, luego de varios minutos, me dice que me siente a su lado y lo escuche atentamente, a lo cual yo hice caso, me acomode y dio inicio a una serie de frases u oraciones que hubiese preferido no oír.

Lo primero que dijo fue : _Esto no debió haber sucedido, se suponía que tu y yo no volveríamos a vernos, esto esta muy mal, ¿donde demonios esta Bella y Edward?._

Comenzó a darme ordenes, _Nessie tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, primero llamaras a tus padres y les dirás donde te encuentras, iras a donde sea que te estas quedando y pondrás tu ropa devuelta en la maleta, para cuando tus padres vengan por ti, estés lista para irte, lamento mucho que esto halla sucedido, intente no llamar tu atención en cuanto entraste al gimnasio, pero fue imposible._

No lo podía creer, Jacob estaba al tanto de todo, y me hablaba de una forma tan fría, que no parecía ser la misma persona que me abrazaba hace unos instantes.

El olor a perro que sentí, era el, indiscutiblemente.

Me levante de la banca y mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder detenerlas, le dije: _Jacob, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que sucede, ni porque me quieres lejos de ti, pero esta bien si así lo prefieres,_ en ese momento se acerco a mi con la intención de tocar mi mejilla con su mano, pero yo logre tomar su mano antes de que lo hiciera y le dije que no me volviera a poner un dedo encima.

Su expresión en el rostro cambio de inmediato, y se quedo inmóvil frente a mi, en ese preciso instante entraron al gimnasio Seth y Leah, y sin darse cuenta de que me encontraba allí, apresuraron la marcha hacia Jacob, yo me volví a tomar mi bolso y Seth le dijo: _Jacob tienes que tener mucho cuidado Renesmee a vuelto y tu sabes que no se pueden encontrar o el poder que tiene Xinah en ella, de mantenerte fuera de sus recuerdos perderá su efectividad. _

Mientras Leah le daba golpes con el codo y le indicaba que yo estaba detrás de el, Jacob me miro son su cara, queriendo decirme _Lo siento, _Seth giro hacia mi, y dijo en voz alta, ¡demonios!, ya es muy tarde, ¡la he fregado!.

Hola, le dirigí un saludo a Seth, y le advertí que no se preocupara, que esto no era su culpa, mire a Jacob por ultima vez y me acerque a decirle algo muy puntual.

**_Que equivocada estaba al pensar que un día me llegaste a amar, al menos merecía una explicación, te ame con mi vida, y no fuiste capaz de luchar por mi, no me iré de aquí, pero sera como si fueses un extraño, adiós Jacob Black. _**

**__**Estaba destrozada, me dirigí a la salida, sin mirar hacia atrás pero en mi interior quería que el saliera corriendo tras de mi y me dijera que me amaba, pero eso no sucedió.

Al llegar al estacionamiento comencé a escuchar mi nombre a lo lejos, la verdad no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie, abrí la puerta trasera para dejar mi bolso y cuando me volví para subir en el lado del conductor, Leah se encontraba a mi lado, le comente muy amablemente que no quería platicar con ella, ni con nadie, pero hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia.

Hice un gesto con las manos, queriendo decirle, comienza a hablar de una vez y dio inicio a una discusión un tanto intensa.

**Leah:** ¿Quien te crees tu que eres, para decirle eso a Jacob? Tu no tienes idea de todo lo que Jacob a sufrido por ti, eres una caprichosa y malcriada.

**Renesmee:** Claro que no tengo idea, porque el no me ha querido dar una explicación, le rogué y sin embargo no le importo.

**Leah**: Esa explicación se la tienes que pedir a tus padres, no ha Jacob, el es una victima de ustedes, ¡es que no lo puedo creer!, ustedes los Cullen solo han sabido hacer sufrir a Jacob, primero tu madre y ahora tú.

**Renesmee:** Yo jamas he hecho sufrir a Jacob, lo único que he hecho a sido amarlo, tu me dices caprichosa y malcriada, pues si eso me lo gano por luchar por su amor, entonces si lo soy.

**Leah:** Tu crees que para el es muy sencillo vivir con todo esto, el esta imprimado de ti, puedes entender eso, te daré un ejemplo, para el tu presencia es como el aire que tu respiras, estuvo un año completo desde que te fuiste sin salir de su habitación, Renesmee esto es serio, el intento quitarse la vida!

**Renesmee:** ¡Eso no es cierto, el no haría una locura como esa!

**Leah**: ¡Claro que es cierto, no tengo motivos para mentir con algo así.!

Pude sentir la humedad que en mis ojos comenzaba a acumularse nuevamente.

**Renesmee:** Te diré algo, esto es tan difícil para mi, como para Jacob, llevo casi un año y medio soñando con el, sin saber quien era, vengo aquí tratando de huir de mis padres y poder llevar una vida normal, y entonces, me encuentro con que había olvidado al amor de mi vida, no se como, ni cuando sucedió, y lo peor de todo es que todos ustedes lo sabían incluido Jacob, y al verme después de años sin vernos, me dice que me valla. ¿Como estarías tu Leah?

**Leah:** A mi no me interesa como te sientes, me importa Jacob y Van...

.

Note un ligero tono tembloroso en su voz cuando termino la frase, o mejor dicho cuando no la termino.

**Leah:** Lo mejor es que te vallas antes de que lleguen los otros Cullen, o peor aun los Vulturis.

**Renesmee**: hablas como si sintieras algo por Jacob.

**Leah:** En realidad tu eres bien estúpida, solo una mente como la tuya pensaría eso, si sabes que yo soy prima de su... de su...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3: Seth, mi mejor amigo

**Renesmee: **¿de su que?, Leah

**Leah:** Ya basta, esta conversación se acabó.

Dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando hacia el gimnasio.

¡Leah, Leah, vuelve aquí! le grité, mas ignoró por completo mi llamado.

Era tan difícil creer que Jacob hubiese atentado contra su vida, que de cierta forma me encontraba un tanto desconcertada, me quedé de pie junto a mi auto por unos instantes, tratando de digerir la incomoda conversación con Leah, cuando reaccioné, entre en el auto y busque mis llaves, ¡Maldición!, mis llaves no estaban, estoy segura de que las tenía, porque abrí la puerta trasera para meter el bolso, apoye mi cabeza en el volante, tratando de relajarme, cuando golpearon la ventana, al mirar hacia fuera encontré a Seth sujetando mis llaves con su mano, me las enseño, balanceándolas, en un intento de hacerme sentir, más despistada de lo que yo ya creo ser.

Bajé del carro, cerré la puerta, Seth me entregó las llaves y se quedó inmóvil observándome. ¿Que te sucede Seth?, pregunté.

**Seth: **No me darás un abrazo, pequeña ingrata, me dijo.

**Nessie:** ¡Ah! Resulta que yo soy la ingrata, pero piensa en esto, tu eras mi mejor amigo...

Me interrumpió para decir... **_lo sigo siendo_****.**  
**  
Nessie: **ese no es el punto, esperaba tu apoyo al menos y sin embargo vienes a advertirle a Jacob para seguir con la mentira o como se pueda llamar.

**Seth: **Edward y Bella, nos pidieron o más bien, imploraron, que los apoyáramos, por tu seguridad, los Vulturis dijeron que te matarían si tus padres no cumplían su promesa.

**Nessie:** ¿Y tú estas de acuerdo?

**Seth:** Que importa si yo estoy de acuerdo, era por tu bien.

**Nessie:** Sabes algo, prefiero que los Vulturis me maten, a vivir escondida y encerrada de por vida, y mas aun si eso implica no poder amar.

**Seth:** Leah me dijo que estabas mal, pero nunca pensé que a tal punto.

**Nessie: **Mira si tu intención, al igual que la de tu hermana, es que me valla, no lo van a conseguir. A y por Jacob no se preocupen que yo haré como si no lo conociera.

**Seth: **Escucha lo que te voy a decir, Bella llamo al padre de Jacob, vienen hacia acá, en alrededor de dos horas llegan a Forks, yo no quiero que te vallas, solo quiero ayudarte, no seas necia.

**Nessie:** ¿Cómo se enteraron de que estaba aquí?. Alice vio mi encuentro con Jacob verdad.

**Seth:** Te has vuelto lista eh!

**Nessie:** olvidaba lo simpático que eras.

**Seth:** Vamos se que me extrañaste, admítelo.

**Nessie:** Eres un idiota, sabias, pero es cierto, te extrañe y no sabes cuanto.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, y me dijo: _mmmm! En verdad hueles muy bien, mejor que nunca_  
_  
_**Nessie:**Seth no te pases de listo, y dime como me ayudaras.

**Seth:** No te lo puedo decir, porque Alice ve tus decisiones y Edward lee tu mente, al menos te mantendrá lejos de ellos por unas semanas.  
Primero debes ir a tu casa, recoge tus cosas, por favor solo las necesarias, y nos reunimos en el café Meyer a las 5:30 debes apresurarte, tus padres son rápidos.

**Nessie:** Esta bien, te veo luego.


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos de mi Jacob

Antes de que lean este capitulo, debo comentar varias cosas, primero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews, segundo, alguien me pregunto si a Jacob también le habían robado la memoria, la respuesta es no, de hecho en el capitulo 2, Jacob le dice a Renesmee que cuando la vio entrar en el gimnasio, trato de que ella no notara su presencia, pero le fue imposible, me preguntaron como le borraron la memoria a Renesmee, en el capitulo 1, hay una intro que dice, quien fue, el como, lo sabrán después, mas adelante. Ahora el capitulo 4, gracias nuevamente.

De un momento a otro, ya me encontraba en la casa de Charlie, en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta, me dirigí al cuarto que alguna vez fue de mi madre, camine hacia la cama y de debajo saque una de mis maletas, mi ropa no cabía en ella, pero Seth dijo "_solo lo necesario" _, tome lo que para mi, era mas imprescindible.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, estaba lista para irme, baje las escaleras, sentí el pecho apretado, tome asiento en el penúltimo peldaño, entonces mi cerebro analizo, y me di cuenta, de que no he tenido tiempo para digerir todo esto, ¿y si estoy soñando?, no, no era posible, era la verdad, aunque no me gustase.

¿Porque tengo que esconderme?, ¿Porque Jacob aceptó alejarse de mi?, ya no había tiempo para todas mis preguntas, debía irme antes que llegaran mis padres, cuando iba saliendo de la casa, para largarme de este lugar, sentí un ruido en el patio trasero, salí con mucho cuidado, y rodee la casa, comencé a mirar de a poco, solo se trataba de un mapache, hurgando en el basurero, di la vuelta para al fin irme, pero algo hizo que me devolviera, un camino de velas consumidas hacia el bosque, me hicieron recordar un bello momento con Jacob, nuestro primer beso...

Fue el día de mi cumpleaños, en este momento no recuerdo bien cual de todos, todavía mi memoria es frágil.

Mi abuelo Charlie, había organizado una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, todos estaban allí, había comida, un pastel gigante con mi nombre, muchos globos y adornos, estábamos riéndonos y divirtiéndonos mucho, fui a la cocina por unas copas, en ese momento entro Jacob y me susurro al oído _-ven conmigo-_.

**_Nessie:_** Jacob, no puedo irme de la fiesta, notaran mi ausencia.

**_Jacob:_** Solo serán unos minutos, lo prometo.

**_Nessie:_** Esta bien.

**_Jacob:_** Debes cerrar los ojos, si?

**_Nessie:_** Jacob, por favor, -_me miro con cara de suplica_- esta bien lo haré.

Tapo mis ojos, con una mano y con la otra me tomo por la cintura, me guió hasta el patio trasero de la casa, y me dijo: _**-espero que te guste-.**_

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que ya se había hecho de noche, había un camino de velas, que dejaba un pasillo en el medio, el camino llegaba hasta el interior del bosque.

Era un detalle muy bello, lo mire, con cara de sorpresa, se acerco a mi, me hablo muy suave y despacio, _- Quiero mostrarte algo- , _tomo mi mano, y iniciamos una caminata, siguiendo el camino de las velas, todo estaba muy oscuro, ni el resplandor de las velas, minimizaba la inmensidad de la noche, unos cuantos metros adelante, había un claro en el bosque, por el cual, entraba la luz de la luna.

Nos detuvimos justo en medio de ese lugar, Jacob se paro frente a mi, yo podía ver su rostro, gracias a la luna, era hermoso, de pronto tomo mi mano, y la coloco en su pecho, me dijo, que quería entregarme mi regalo, me causo extrañeza, ya que, de donde sacaría un regalo, en medio del bosque, se acerco y mantuvo mi mano en su pecho, me pregunto si sentía el latido de su corazón, y era imposible no hacerlo.

_**Jacob:**_ Es tuyo.

_**Nessie:**_ ¿de que hablas?

**_Jacob:_** mi corazón, es tuyo, ese es mi regalo.

**Nessie:** ¿hablas en serio? , eres tan tierno, Jacob, no creo que en este mundo exista alguien como tu.

**_Jacob:_** ¿Nessie, me permites hacer algo?.

**_Nessie: _** Depende, de que locura se te ha ocurrido ahora.

**_Jacob:_** Ya veras... esto es algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

Me pidió que lo abrasara, yo rodee su cuello con mis manos, y me acerco hacia el, hasta quedar totalmente pegados el uno la otro. Mi cuerpo temblaba de los nervios, acaricio mi rostro con su mano, comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro hacia el mio, yo podía ver mi reflejo en sus hermosos ojos, mi respiración se altero y se torno agitada, cada vez estaba mas cerca, ya podía sentir sus labios, justo antes de besarme me susurro _-te amo-_, sentí mis labios uniéndose a los de el, la humedad de los suyos, me hizo sentir cosas, cosas que jamas había sentido, su sabor era algo inexplicable para mi, de pronto sentí, un ardor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, Jacob me apegaba cada vez mas a el, sentía que perdía el aliento, ojala ese momento hubiese durado para siempre, pero se detuvo, justo antes de sufrir un infarto, se detuvo.

Yo sentía que me volvía loca, loca de deseo, por ese hombre que estaba frente a mi, pero debía mantener la compostura, y no abalanzarme sobre el y quitarle la ropa.

Mi mente estaba en éxtasis, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi cartera, y era mi madre, entonces recordé que debía salir de allí, me devolví hasta la entrada, subí al auto, emprendí mi camino hacia el café, a reunirme con Seth.


	5. Chapter 5: Conflictos y recuerdos

Gracias por leerme, y dejar sus reviews, pronto subiré un capitulo mas largo, no he tenido mucho tiempo.

Antes de que lean, descarguen la canción de Muse- Starlight y busquen su traducción, escúchenla mientras leen el capitulo.

Besos

* * *

Encendí el estéreo del auto, la música me hacía olvidar por instantes todo lo ocurrido. En la estación de radio sonaba la canción de Muse- Starlight, adoro esa canción. Comencé a tararear la canción en mi mente, y una lágrima broto de mis ojos.

Al llegar al café me di cuenta de que Seth no se encontraba solo, estaba con Rosalie, estacioné lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia ellos, Rosalie con su particular tono de voz, le advertía que no podía comentar a nadie donde me encontraría.

Al verme llegar, Rosalie me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Seth hizo un gesto, encogiéndose de hombros, como queriendo decir, **_no me mires a mí, yo no la llamé._**

Pequeña, siento haberte engañado para que vinieras aquí, pero fue la única forma que encontré, yo jamás estuve de acuerdo en que te separaran de Jacob, aunque sea insufrible. –me dijo con un tono suave –.

No te preocupes, te agradezco demasiado tu coraje, sé que después de esto, tendrás una fuerte discusión con mis padres. –agregue después de zafarme de su abrazo –.

Lo sé, ya tuvieron la amabilidad de llamarme por celular, y advertirme que todo esto tendría consecuencias. –respondió un tanto molesta-.

Entre tanto sonó el celular de Seth.

Diga –se oyó la voz de Seth – ¿estás seguro?, está bien en 30 minutos estoy allá.

Renesmee, tenemos que irnos, ¡Bella y Edward ya llegaron a Forks! –la voz de Seth se oía nerviosa–.

¡Nessie!, –escuché gritar a Rosalie –, cuídate mucho, yo intentaré arreglar las cosas.

Nos montamos en el carro, y Seth aumentaba la velocidad a cada momento, tuve la sensación de estar siendo secuestrada, ya que no tenía conocimiento de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. El cielo comenzó a cerrarse, al parecer el clima no me acompañaría en mi huida.

Una hora de viaje, pero al fin llegamos a la cabaña de Seth, bajamos del carro, la temperatura del ambiente había bajado considerablemente, estaba bien frio. Seth se acercó hacia mí, me dijo –yo bajaré el bolso, esta es la llave, abre la puerta y ponte cómoda –.

Cuando entre en la cabaña, comencé a observar, era muy acogedor, en el fondo de la sala de estar había una chimenea, en el suelo una alfombra de colores marrón, en los extremos de la alfombra dos futones de color rojo oscuro, como se notaba que Seth era soltero, en la entrada había una mesa de billar, un bar y unas sillas, el bar era un estante enorme repleto de licor, del que tu quisieras. El piso era de madera vitrificada, las paredes de placas de madera organizadas en distintas direcciones, y el techo con viga a la vista.

No podía imaginar cómo serían las demás habitaciones, en ese momento entró Seth con mi bolso y unas bolsas de supermercado.

Déjame ayudar –le dije – pero se negó con la cabeza y entro en la primera puerta a la derecha, era un puerta de esas que van y vienen, sin cerradura, imagine podía ser la cocina. Fui tras él, y tenía razón, comenzamos a guardar los alimentos en la despensa y el congelador, no eran muchos, ya que él sabe que también me alimento de sangre.

Ven para enseñarte tu cuarto –me dijo, muy emocionado –, lo seguí, cruzamos la sala de estar y entramos en la habitación que sería mi cuarto por un tiempo. Era simple, solo había una cama matrimonial, una pequeña cómoda, donde caería perfecto la poca ropa que traje y un espejo donde podía verme de pies a cabeza. Seth dejó mi bolso sobre la cama, y se despidió.

Pero como, ¿ya te vas? –con un tono de sorpresa –.

Tengo que ir donde Jacob, Bella y Edward llegaron directo a la casa de Billy. –me comentó –.

No lo puedo creer, –dije un tanto alterada – porque insisten en arruinar la vida de Jacob.

Seth se marchó, y otra vez sola, no quería pensar, así que tome una ducha caliente y me acosté.

_Narrado por Jacob_

Nunca imaginé que volvería a verla, todas esas heridas que tanto me había costado sanar, en solo 10 minutos comenzaron a sangrar.

Cuando la vi entrar en el gimnasio, mi corazón se detuvo, no supe cómo reaccionar, solo atine a decirle - cámbiese lo más rápido que pueda e intégrese al grupo- lo único que deseaba era abrazarla y besarla, llevaba tres años sin verla, cuando estuvo de pie, junto a mí, su voz invadió todo mi ser, miles de recuerdos, pasaban por mi mente.

Tuve que disimular todo lo que sentí, y dar mi clase tranquilo. Cuando la clase terminó, todos se dirigieron a los camerinos, cuando todos se habían marchado, seguí con mi rutina, revisar que nadie quedara dentro del gimnasio, ya que quedaba cerrado con llave. Estaba más relajado, se había marchado –pensé–aunque tendría que pensar que hacer. Toqué la puerta del camerino de hombres y nadie contestó, seguí con el de mujeres, y entonces oí su voz- si ya estoy lista pero no se valla necesito hablar con usted.

Que demonios haría, quería hablarme, seguramente si me mira a los ojos, todo se ira a la mierda. Trate de calmarme, pero fue imposible, la vi salir del camerino, pensé que si antes que ella me hablara yo la convencía de que todo estaba bien, se iría de inmediato, seguramente quería disculparse por su atraso. Entonces le dije - Si es por el atraso no se preocupe, sé que es nueva pero que no se repita queda claro.

Paso muy cerca de mí, al dirigirse a la salida, pensé que todo había salido bien, pero de pronto la oí acercarse, llego hasta mi lado y me tomo desprevenido, levanto la manga de mi polera, para ver mi tatuaje. Me altere demasiado y comencé a gritarla, entonces se quitó el abrigo, levanto el puño de su blusa y me enseño la pulsera, en ese momento colapse, sentí como mi rostro se desfiguró, como era posible que ella tuviera esa pulsera, o más aún, que recordara, que yo se la había dado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba por ella, pero no pude contenerme, y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, sin poder detenerlas y de mi boca se oyó en voz baja su nombre Nessie.

Mi Dulce Nessie había regresado.

Por unos instantes se quedó como en estado de shock, luego se abalanzo sobre mí, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, y yo cedi, la abrase por la cintura, y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, con todo mi ser, no me importaba no dejarla respirar. La abrase como nunca lo había hecho, acerque mi rostro a su cuello en busca de su aroma, y mis lágrimas cayeron por su cuello.

Me encontraba recordando todo esto en la sala de estar de Billy, cuando de un golpe se abrió la puerta de calle, Edward y Bella entraron, en un instante, Edward estaba frente a mí, me tomo del pecho, y levanto en el aire, me arrojo unos 10 metros fuera de la casa, yo mantuve la calma, pero esta vez a la defensiva, cuando lo tuve otra vez frente a mí, me grito – ¡¿dónde está mi hija?!, me miró con esos ojos rojos, llenos de furia.

Mientras Bella intentaba calmarlo, estaba en medio de ambos, me dirigió una mirada que estaba llena de arrepentimiento, yo sé, que ella no quería hacer lo que hicieron.

Edward tranquilízate, -le dijo Bella con su voz seria-, entonces Edward comenzó a calmarse.

Jacob, nos puedes decir ¿dónde está Nessie? – me pregunto Bella-

No lo sé Bella, -le respondí- después de nuestro encuentro ella se fue, y no la he visto. Me imagino que estará en casa de Charlie, allí es donde estaba alojando, eso me dijo, Leah.

De pronto, oí esa voz tan odiosa, era inconfundible, y gritó.

**_¡Bella, Edward, esto es mi culpa, este perro no tiene nada que ver!_**

Rosalie, quien más que ella, podría haber provocado algo como esto, con su gran interés por que Nessie tuviera una vida normal, ya que ella no pudo, había provocado esta pelea, pero se lo agradezco.

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6: Amor, deseo y decepcion

**_Canción_**_** recomendada Te he echado de menos/ Pablo Alboran. 21 guns/green day **_

* * *

_**Narrado por Jacob**_

¡Rosalie! –Exclamó Bella– ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacernos esto?

Por favor Bella, no seas sínica, tu nunca estuviste de acuerdo con lo que Xinah le hizo a Renesmee, ¿o me equivoco? – protestó Rosalie –.

Es cierto, jamás estuve de acuerdo, pero eso, no es excusa para causar tanto dolor en sus vidas, pensaste siquiera en Nessi, ella debe estar sufriendo demasiado, sé que Jacob no te importa, pero él también ha tenido que soportar demasiado, aunque tú no lo aguantes, el ama a Nessie, y sacrificó su felicidad, por la paz de todos nosotros, en especial la de ella, y luego tú vienes, y armas todo esto. – agregó Bella, muy furiosa, sus ojos eran el reflejo de su enojo –.

Edward se acercó rápidamente a Rosalie, la sujetó de ambos brazos con firmeza y dijo – Rosalie eres mi hermana, te quiero mucho, pero si algo le sucede a Nessie, te vas a arrepentir –.

¡Ya basta! – grité – furioso al borde de asesinar a alguien , pero en el fondo solo quería llorar como un bebé, extraño a Nessie desde el primer minuto en que se fue y ahora que he vuelto a tenerla cerca, no puedo estar con ella.

Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en buscarla, – dije, mientras iba por mi casaca –.

Me puse mi casaca y salí de casa de Billy, el clan Cullen todavía no se marchaba y Edward se encontraba charlando con mi padre, si su mirada hubiese sido mortal, yo estaría muerto.

Bella se acercó a mí, y me dijo, – Jacob, Edward está muy preocupado, y sé que así, puede hacer cualquier estupidez, por favor al menos tú contrólate, ¿está bien?

Bella deja de ser tan amable, con este imbécil, ¿quieres? Por si no te habías enterado, tú Jacob que tanto defiendes, se casó, el pobre hombre que sufre por amor, se casó. – dijo Edward con un tono sarcástico –.

¿Eso es cierto Jacob?, no lo puedo creer, tú me dijiste que amabas a Nessie, ¿cómo pudiste casarte?, – me reclamó Bella –

¿Y qué esperaban todos ustedes?, que me pasara la vida esperándola, o llorando por ella, tenía que rehacer mi vida, Bella dime algo, ¿Cuánto pasaste para estar con Edward?, ¿Edward cuantos se opusieron a tú relación con una humana?, sin embargo dieron la pelea, a mí no me dieron alternativa, la dejaba ir, o ella podía morir, ustedes se creen perfectos, pero no saben nada del dolor que me causaron, – las lágrimas caían desde mis ojos mientras hablaba– me rompieron el alma, y creen que tienen el derecho de reclamar algo, de verdad que el nombre de los Fríos se lo tienen ganado, –dije secando mis ojos, llenos de lágrimas–.

Yo no seguiré perdiendo tiempo, iré a buscarla. –repetí-.

Y, ¿Qué le dirás?, Nessie vente a vivir conmigo, y compartes la cama con mi esposa, no seas ridículo Jacob. –musitó Edward –.

Además de frío, eres estúpido, ya veo. – dije burlándome de el –. Claro que no le diré eso, solo la traeré de vuelta para que regresen a donde sea que vivían, y me dejen en paz.

Rosalie, tú y Bella vallan a casa de Charlie, y busquen indicios de donde podría estar. Yo iré a nuestra antigua casa en las afueras de Forks y llamaré a Alice para saber si ha visto algo. –ordenó Edward –.

Yo me fui hacía el bosque, a buscar en los lugares que creí, podría estar. Al primer lugar que fui fue al ….

Narrado por Nessie

Cuando abrí mis ojos, por un instante creí que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero al verme en la cabaña de Seth, esa idea se esfumó. Restregué mis ojos, y me senté en la cama, todavía mi visión estaba nublada, en el instante que pude ver bien, casi muero del susto, se encontraba mirándome fijamente, no tengo idea de cómo me encontró, pero allí estaba, con esos hermosos ojos que derretían mi alma, y algo que me volvía loca desde siempre, sus labios. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿cómo me encontraste?, ¿te enviaron mis padres?, ¿ellos saben dónde estoy?, –comencé mi interrogatorio–.

Me puse de pie, y comencé a dar vueltas en la habitación, Jacob solo me observaba, me estaba empezando a irritar la falta de respuestas. ¿Qué esperas para responder?, -le dije irritada -. Me senté a los pies de la cama.-

Se levantó de la silla, y camino hacia mí, cada vez que lo veía acercarse más y más, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no lo demostré, cuando casi estaba a mi lado, me pidió permiso para sentarse junto a mí.

Por supuesto, puedes hacer lo que se te antoje –dije con voz temblorosa– después de todo me iré de aquí, no quiero que vengas a molestarme todo el tiempo, y además mis padres te podrán rastrear hasta aquí, me desagrada la idea de verlos ahora. Se sentó junto a mí, y el roce de su piel con la mía, hizo que mis pelos se pusieran de punta, ¿Por qué este hombre me saca de mis 5 sentidos?, no podía respirar sin que mi cuerpo quisiera abalanzarse sobre él, su aroma era exquisito. Tenía que salir de allí, o no sé qué podría pasar.

Me levante para salir de la habitación, me tomo de un brazo y me suplico que no me fuera.

Nessie por favor, no te vallas, necesitamos hablar, y tus padres, no podrán rastrearme tan fácil, la peste de Seth los confundirá. –Me dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz–

¿Qué me vas a decir?, me explicaras ¿porque dejaste que nos separaran?, o ¿porque nunca me buscaste?, o ¿porque me quieres lejos de tu vida?, nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y no se entendía lo que decía.

Todo este tiempo, viviendo una mentira, tú me decías que me amabas, o, ¿no era verdad? Jacob no me miraba, tenía la cabeza gacha, y sus manos en su cabeza. ¡Jacob! – Le grité con fuerza– ¿me estás oyendo?, no hubo respuesta, está bien entonces me marcho, –dije furiosa–, si no tienes nada que decir, no entiendo tú visita. –me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, no alcance a entrar, cuando Jacob se paró de la cama, camino hacia mí, me giró hacia él, me apretó a su cuerpo, me miro a los ojos y me dijo, –tú crees que después de tres años sin verte, lo que quiero es hablar, te mueres de ganas de que te bese, yo lo sé–.

Aquí va la canción de Pablo Alborán

No supe cómo reaccionar, en verdad él tenía razón desde que lo reconocí en el gimnasio que me aguanto las ganas de besarle, comenzó a acercarse a mí, tomo mi cara con sus manos, ya podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, ¡Jacob yo…!, -dije tartamudeando-, no hables –me dijo– y puso su dedo índice, sobre mis labios, yo estaba infartada, mi corazón se podía sentir hasta la China, entonces me besó, nuevamente su labios y los míos se unían en uno solo, me besaba como si quisiera quitarme el alma, cada vez me atraía más hacia él, yo, ya no era una niña y siento cosas que antes no sentía, un ardor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, sentí que mi ropa interior se humedecía, le respondí el beso, y enrede mis manos en su pelo, si saber lo que hacía, lo conduje hacia la cama y lo tire sobre ella, sentía un fuego que me quemaba por dentro, me puse sobre él, tome sus manos, las coloque una a cada lado de su cabeza y las sujete con fuerza, lo bese en la boca, baje hasta su cuello, y lo besé dándole pequeños mordiscos, él se estremecía cuando yo lo hacía.

Nessie, detente, –me dijo suavemente– ¡o no respondo! Esas palabras me excitaron muchos más, lo despoje de su polera y su perfecto cuerpo quedó a mi merced, acaricie su pecho con mis manos, en serio me gusta este hombre, pensé para mí, me detuve para quitarme la pijama, quedando en ropa interior, me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo desnudo, sentir su piel rosando la mía era algo de otro mundo, seguí besando su cuello, ahora bajando hasta su pecho, baje más y más hasta llegar al final de su abdomen, Jacob se apoyó en sus codos y levantó la cabeza, ¿Qué haces Nessie? –me preguntó–. Tú solo disfruta, –le respondí–, desabroche su cinturón, baje sus pantalones y bóxer, y su sexo quedó a mi disposición, el volvió a inclinarse para mirar, Nessie deberíamos detenernos, esto ni siquiera lo hicimos cuando éramos novios, –musitó–.

Jacob, yo no seguiré perdiendo tiempo, mañana me encuentran y me obligan a olvidarte nuevamente, además sé que no tenemos experiencia, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, – le dije mirando su sexo erecto–. Más que bien, –respondió y me dirigió una sonrisa coqueta–. No se cómo se hace esto, -le dije- pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda, sí. –Le aseguré–.

Me arrodillé frente a la cama, él se hizo más a la orilla, casi quedando sentado, tome su pene con una mano, y comencé a masajearlo, a subir y bajar lenta y suavemente, Jacob me miraba con ganas de querer comerme, me mantuve así unos instantes hasta que me decidí a hacer algo más, acerque mi boca a su pene, y con mi lengua comencé a hacer círculos en la punta, Jacob estaba delirando, cerraba sus ojos y echaba la cabeza hacía atrás, y luego volvía a mirar, y yo me sentía cada vez más húmeda, sentía mi sexo palpitar, entonces lentamente introduje su pene en mi boca, Jacob lanzó un gemido, su miembro entraba y salía de mi boca, rosando mis labios, Jacob se estremecía, cada vez que su sexo entraba en mi boca, Nessie para, ya no me aguanto, -me dijo con su voz agitada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria- tomó mis manos y me puso de pie, él se quitó los pantalones y zapatos, me acerco hacia él, me beso apasionadamente mientras me quitaba el sostén, yo le ayude quitándome las pantaletas, de pronto me encontraba desnuda ante él, retrocedió un poco, y me observo de pies a cabeza, si no le conociera, diría que es un depravado por cómo me comió con la mirada. Eres hermosa Nessie, -me dijo con voz tierna-. Se acercó hacia mí, me rodeo con sus brazos, y me recostó en la cama, se recostó sobre mi muy suavemente, y sentí su mano acariciar uno de mis senos, luego se lo llevó a la boca y lo besó, yo sentí como mi entrepierna se humedecía con cada caricia, luego de unos minutos, yo sentía su erección cerca de mi sexo, su mano comenzó a descender hasta llegar a ese punto, separo levemente mis piernas, yo estaba muy nerviosa, jamás había estado con nadie, y sé que el tampoco. Sentí sus dedos acariciar mi clítoris, muy delicadamente, y eso hizo que me estremeciera, se mantuvo unos momentos así, luego bajo hasta allí, separó mis piernas y las sostuvo con las suyas, sentí su respiración en mi sexo, lo observe de reojo, yo sentí que mis mejillas se habían sonrojado, seré cuidadoso, -me dijo- y sentí su lengua, rosando suavemente mi clítoris, hacia arriba y abajo, entonces comencé a sentir que algo crecía en mi interior, y aumentaba al pasar los minutos, en un momento su lengua, pasó por la entrada de mi vagina, yo lance un gemido, y Jacob se asustó, -¿te hice daño? preguntó- yo no pude evitar reírme, ya verás me dijo, y con sus dedos acaricio mi clítoris mientras su lengua, rosaba los límites de mi entrada, me encontraba en otro planeta, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, se detuvo y volvió a posicionarse sobre mí, ¿estas segura de esto?, le oí decir, sé que no has estado con nadie,- me susurro al oído- ¿acaso tu si?, -le pregunté- claro que no -me respondió-, yo temblaba de placer y nervios, estando sobre mí, separó mis piernas lentamente, y sentí su miembro erecto, muy duro, en mi sexo, comenzó a buscar mi entrada, cuando la hallo, beso mis labios y me dijo, no sabes cuánto he esperado esto, y entonces entro lentamente en mí, al principio dolió un poco, pero nada se compara al sentirlo en mi interior, cada vez que lo sentía entrar y salir, lo que más me excitaba era sentir sus gemidos en mi oído mientras me hacía suya, creí estar en el cielo, el llevaba un ritmo algo lento, así que decidí cambiar los papeles, le pedí que se detuviera, el con su voz agitada, me pregunto ¿Qué sucede?, nada –respondí-, solo quiero hacer algo, le pedí que se recostara en la cama, y me posicione sobre él, levante mis caderas en busca de su erección, y lo introduje en mí, el placer fue mayor, ya que podía ver su rostro, estaba desquiciado de placer, comencé a aumentar la velocidad de mis movimientos, me apoye con ambas manos en su pecho, y me moví hacia delante y atrás, el acariciaba mis labios, con sus dedos, ambos estábamos sudando, mi interior comenzó a palpitar y sentir un fuego, más intenso, yo no podía parar de gemir, Jacob estaba vuelto loco, su rostro lo decía todo, ¡detente Nessie, Nessie por favor, Nessie!- fue lo último que oí de su boca antes de llegar al orgasmo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tomó el pelo. Yo apenas podía respirar, sentí una explosión dentro de mí, una sensación sobrehumana, que jamás habría imaginado, me apoye en su pecho, y me abraso, con sus manos busco mi rostro, y me besó como nunca lo había hecho y me susurro, TE AMO NESSIE!

Me recosté a su lado, y ambos nos dormimos, para cuando despertamos, la habitación estaba oscura, me senté, lo desperté, ¡Jacob, Jacob, despierta!, Se veía tan hermoso durmiendo, pero tenía que irse, Seth podía venir y existía la posibilidad de que se molestara. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sobresaltó, y dijo, ¡demonios tiene que estar vuelta loca buscándome!, ¿de quién hablas Jacob?,- le pregunté- .

Eeemmm! De tu mamá, le prometí que te encontraría, -dijo algo nervioso mientras se ponía el pantalón- O sea, ¿Qué vas a decirle a mis padres dónde estoy?, no te pongas así Nessie, -me dijo- , no le diré a nadie. Está bien, pero dime dónde vives para ir a visitarte en la madrugada, -le sugerí enarcando una ceja- ¡NOOOO! –gritó–, es que yo vivo muy lejos de aquí, además sería un riesgo para ti, -me dijo como dudando de las palabras. Está bien, -le dije-, no iré a molestar. No es eso, -me respondió- solo que aquí estas a salvo. Ok. Termino de vestirse, se acercó a mi lado, me besó en la boca, y me dijo, -_**Nessie este ha sido el momento que he disfrutado más en mi vida, el más hermoso, el que atesoraré en mi memoria, y creo que para ti también, porque aunque borren otra vez tu memoria, Amar no se olvida y yo te amo tanto o más que tú a mí. **_

Y se marchó, me quede un tanto pensativa, por sus reacciones, parecía esconder algo, y me decidí a seguirlo, me puse lo primero que encontré, y salí tras él, suelo ser muy sigilosa, así que ni siquiera notó mi presencia, lo seguí hasta el pueblo, una nuevo conjunto habitacional, a unos 20 minutos de la casa de Billy, su padre.

Aqui va la de Green day

Quería saber dónde vivía para poder hacerle una visita sorpresa. Debe tener un buen sueldo, ya que la casa, se notaba era espaciosa y el barrio era bastante decente, logré acercarme unos 10 metros de distancia de donde se encontraba, se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la mano, no pude distinguir que era, entonces comenzó a buscar algo es su casaca, me imaginé las llaves, y de pronto se abrió la puerta, y sale una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello negro, muy estilizada, y bonita por lo demás, y lo abrasa y lo besa en la boca y le dice; mi amor donde estabas me tenías preocupada, ven entra tengo lista la cena. Un frío recorrió mi cuerpo de punta a punta, no lo podía creer, Jacob tenía novia, no esto no podía ser cierto, hace unas horas hizo el amor conmigo y ahora viene a revolcarse con la otra, llore, innatamente y no pude detenerme, me sentía paralizada, no podía moverme, escuche a lo lejos alguien que me llamaba.

Nessie, Nessie, ¿qué haces aquí, dijo Seth?, llegando a mi lado, yo no me moví, y seguí observando la escena, ¡¿Nessie estas bien?! , Seth alzo la voz, creo que Jacob lo escuchó, porque se giró hacia donde me encontraba, cuando me vio su rostro cambio, movió su cabeza de lado a lado. La mujer lo tomo del brazo y entraron en la casa.

Sentí que mis piernas no resistían y caí al suelo, Seth intentó, levantarme pero yo no quería, lloré y lloré, y lloré…

Tú lo sabias Seth, ¿tu sabias que Jacob tenía novia?, -le grité- Claro que lo sabía, pero no era mi deber decírtelo, -contestó-, Seth tu eres mi amigo, de quien puedo esperar lealtad, entonces. Bueno ya que sabes parte de la verdad, debo decirte algo, - dijo Seth, no muy convencido- , ella no es la novia de Jacob, Nessie. Entonces que es, -le pregunté-, es su esposa, -contesto con cara de lo siento- .

El mundo se me vino encima, una novia, eso se arregla, pero una esposa, ¿Cómo arreglas eso?,

Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, no, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, -dije para mí- Sabes ¿cuánto me habrías ahorrado?, si me hubieras contado, Seth, -le dije sin mirarlo.

Seth respondió, pero Nessie esto no es mi culpa, -claro que no es tu culpa- pero debiste hacerlo, Seth hace un par de horas estuve con él. ¿Cómo que estuviste con él?, ¿a qué te refieres?, -me preguntó- Pues lo que escuchaste, estuve con él, hicimos el amor, me dijo que me amaba. Seth se sentó a mi lado, me abraso y me dijo lo siento mucho Nessie.

Me levanté del piso, y camine hacia la casa de Jacob, Seth trato de detenerme, pero soy más fuerte que él, -le dije- Seth ¿me acompañas o te vas?, te doy la opción, que te quede claro que no lastimare a nadie, solo quiero darle un susto.

Inhale profundo y tocamos el timbre, ella abrió la puerta, Seth –exclamó- su voz era suave y delicada, Hola, -le respondí amablemente-, adelante -nos dijo- he hizo un gesto con su mano para que entráramos, nos hizo pasar al comedor, y allí estaba el muy desgraciado, sentado a la mesa cenando con su bella esposa, cuando me vio, se puso blanco como papel, y le preguntó a Seth, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –de forma muy nerviosa- Ella muy amablemente, nos dijo que tomáramos asiento, muchas gracias, -le dije dulcemente- la cara de Jacob es algo que nunca olvidaré, obviamente tenía miedo de que yo dijese que hace un par de horas se había acostado conmigo, ¿ya cenaron? -Preguntó ella-, No –respondí- rápidamente, ¿quieren cenar? –nos preguntó- .

Por supuesto -le conteste-, muy amable de tu parte, Jacob me fulminó con la mirada, ella se levantó de la mesa, pero antes de dejar la habitación, se acercó a mí y me dijo creo que no nos presentaron, yo soy Vanessa la esposa de Jacob y ¿tú eres?, me dijo extendiendo su mano, yo mire a Jacob y a él le dieron tres ataques seguidos, yo soy N…, entonces Seth me interrumpió, y contestó, ella es Nadia, una vieja amiga que está de paso por el pueblo, ¿Cómo de que de paso, Seth?, yo me quedare a vivir aquí, -dije- mirando a Jacob. Pues me parece bien dijo ella, mi primo necesita compañía, nunca le hemos conocido una novia, rio, mientras se iba a la cocina.

Cuando se alejó, le di una patada por debajo a Seth, ¡es tu prima!, con razón ustedes son amigos les dije mirando a ambos, expertos en ocultar cosas, y mentir. Jacob me miró fijamente y me dijo, en voz baja, Nessie ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Qué pretendes?, -me pregunto- Nada, no te preocupes, no hare nada que pueda arruinar tu vida perfecta, -le dije sarcásticamente- Seth por que no la detuviste, -le dijo molesto- Seth le respondió que no había podido hacerlo.

Ella regresó con dos platos de comida, nos sirvió, y cenamos con ellos, la comida estaba deliciosa –le aseguré- gracias respondió ella, es el plato favorito de Jacob, ¿así? –Dije yo- haciéndome la sorprendida, yo recuerdo que odiabas las ensaladas, preferías comer pizzas con doble queso, y hamburguesas dobles con mucha mayonesa, en ¿cómo se llamaba el local? , -haciendo como que trataba de recordar- ¡Ah, exclamé!, se llamaba, La traición, lo recuerdas, le dije sarcásticamente mirando a Jacob. Ya es suficiente, ¿se tienen que ir no?, -pregunto Jacob- No seas grosero, -le dijo ella- . No te preocupes, nos tenemos que ir de verdad, Seth y yo queremos, estar solos, -le dije- con una mirada sensual a Seth y le di un piquito en la boca. Seth quedó, inmóvil, y Jacob estaba furioso, si hubiese podido me mata en ese instante, nos levantamos de la mesa, nos dijimos Adiós y nos fuimos.

Al salir de la casa, Seth estaba muy molesto, yo no dejare que me utilices para tus jueguitos, -me dijo- alzando la voz y alejándose de mí, Seth discúlpame, estaba cegada por la rabia y los celos, aunque pasar tiempo solos no sería malo, le dije- guiñándole un ojo, tratando de bromear con él, Nessi, no te das cuenta de nada verdad, siempre has estado tan metida en tu mundo con Jacob, que jamás te han importado los demás,- me dijo seriamente- nunca te has preocupado de lo que sienten los demás, eres tan egocéntrica, -dijo de forma alterada- .

Seth no entiendo a qué te refieres, siempre me he preocupado por ti, está bien me equivoqué no debí besarte delante de Jacob, pero no es para tanto.

Dime algo que sepas sobre mí, - me dijo- así como retándome. Pues sé que te gusta comer mucha carne, que amas los panecillos que prepara Emily. Sé que cuando duermes con calcetines, porque eres muy friolento. Sé que tu primera novia se llamó Ashley, que duraron 5 meses, que nunca pasó nada entre ustedes, sé que tu color favorito es el verde, que no te gusta hacer tu cama, pero odias dormir en una desecha, que no bebes gaseosas, solo jugos, y podría seguir, pero no veo el punto, -le dije-

Pero no te has dado cuenta de los más importante, -me dijo- yo lo miré ya un poco preocupada, no creo que esta conversación valla hacia donde yo creo- Y que sería eso más importante, -le dije mientras hacía un gesto con las manos, entonces se acercó a mí, me dijo- ¡que me vuelves loco! Me tomo a la fuerza y me besó, yo respondí ese beso, no sé qué me ocurrió estaba confundida, luego de unos segundos lo aparte de mí, y solo me fui….

Continuara…..


	7. Chapter 7: Atando cabos sueltos

Camine por alrededor de dos o tres horas, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba, tenía todo revuelto en mi cabeza.

A pesar de que muchas cosas cobraron sentido, como por ejemplo, mi conversación con Leah, ella quería decirme, pero no supo cómo hacerlo, claro, Vanessa es su prima y con mi regreso corre peligro su felicidad, lo nervioso que se colocó Jacob, cuando le dije que quería ir a verlo esta madrugada, lo que sacó Jacob de su bolsillo, fue su anillo de matrimonio, se lo había quitado para ir a verme. Pero ¿por qué me mintió?, cuando dijo que no había estado con nadie, ¿acaso, solo quería acostarse conmigo?, no lo creo porque fui yo, la que lo seduje. No entiendo su actitud, mi corazón está destrozado, pensé que había recuperado a Jake, pero me doy cuenta que lo perdí, antes de haber vuelto. O tal vez no, ya que si tuviera una vida feliz, no me habría buscado, no me habría hecho el amor. No quiero pensar más, quiero descansar pero ¿dónde ir?, la casa de Charlie, debe estar custodiada por alguno de mis padres o tíos, no quiero volver a la cabaña de Seth, jamás me imagine que él estaría enamorado de mí, siempre pensé que bromeaba cuando me cortejaba, pero debo volver, ya que las pocas cosas que tenía están allí.

Me hice el ánimo, y camine hacia la cabaña donde había hecho el amor con Jacob, ¿cómo entraría en ese cuarto, vendrían todos los recuerdos a mi mente, tenía un largo camino por recorrer, el bosque además no me ayudaba con su silencio, así me concentraba mejor en pensar idioteces, un olor llamo mi atención, el mismo olor del gimnasio, Oh Dios espero que Jacob no me haya seguido, -dije en voz baja- sentí que se acercaba por mi derecha, volví mi cara para mirar hacía el costado, y de entre los arboles apareció el, El Señor Jacob Black. Yo me detuve, me interesaba saber que tenía para decirme-

Hola –me dijo-, Hola, -le respondí- Nessie yo quiero explicarte todo esto, -me dijo con su voz suave-, En primer lugar llámame Renesmee, segundo, tienes 5 minutos para explicar, ¡Ah! Y por último, que te quede claro que lo que paso entre tú y yo no significo nada para mí. –le dije con rabia- eso no es cierto Nessie, -me dijo acercándose lentamente-, cuando estuvo en frente de mi se me olvido todo, así que tuve que tomar distancia o volvería a caer en su trampa, escucha por favor.

Esto comenzó antes de que te borraran la memoria, un mes antes de que te llevaran con Xinah, Edward y Bella comenzaron a visitar a mi padre, para que me convenciera de dejarte, recuerdas que cada vez que llegábamos de nuestros paseos, tus padres no estaban, bueno, más de alguna vez solo fueron a pegarse un revolcón solamente. Pero la mayoría del tiempo se reunían, a hacer planes con Billy, de cómo separarnos. Todo esto gatillado por una carta de los Volturis, dirigida a ti.

Tú padre encontró la carta y prefirió no decirte nada, ya que tú eres algo impulsiva, y tal vez habrías querido hacer justicia sola frente a Aro, el respondió haciéndose pasar por ti.

A Aro no le convenció tu respuesta, a pesar de darle un tiempo a tu padre para cumplir que te alejarías de mí, Edward, Bella y Alice hablaron con mi padre una y otra vez y luego conmigo, Alice me afirmó que tuvo una visión en que Jane y Alec venían por ti, y te hacían daño sin que pudiéramos evitarlo, Bella y Edward, me suplicaron que me alejara de ti, todos sabíamos que tú nunca aceptarías hacer eso por voluntad propia, y yo accedí, te amo demasiado como para verte sufrir, ellos prometieron que jamás te volvería a ver, me contaron lo de Xinah, ella tiene el poder de encontrar los más preciados recuerdos por medio de la telequinesis, o el que tú quieras y eliminarlo de tu memoria, el ultimo día que estuvimos juntos, yo disfrute cada segundo, sabía que no te volvería a ver, te abracé y besé todo lo que pude, llegó el momento en que debías irte a casa y mi corazón se apretaba al punto de detenerse, con Edward teníamos un plan, yo iría a dejarte a casa de Carlisle, pero antes tenía que hacerte tomar una droga que me entrego tu abuelo para darte, por esa razón fuimos por un jugo antes de regresar a casa. Recuerdas que ese día te traje sobre mi lomo, así llegaríamos más rápido. Al llegar, me despedí de ti, y te besé, en ese último beso, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, habíamos estado conversando de lo desagradable que tu padre era conmigo, y tú creíste que lloraba por que no podíamos estar tranquilos, pero era porque no volvería a verte.

Me fui hecho mierda. Tenía que alejarme de ti, por tu seguridad y la de tu familia, pero no quería hacerlo, tu entraste en la casa y tu padre comenzó a regañarte por la hora y te dijo que debías alejarte de mí, yo me quede cerca y los oía discutir, tú le gritabas y él te gritaba, tú le decías que jamás me dejarías y él te decía que tendrías que hacerlo. De pronto te vi subir las escaleras, llorando y esa fue la última vez que te vi.

Yo mantuve contacto con tu madre, alrededor de un año y medio después que se fueron, estuve un año encerrado en mi habitación, salía para ir al baño, a veces para comer y no me importaba nada, la manada, mi padre y mi vida, nada tenía sentido, las llamadas eran recíprocas entre Bella y yo, siempre las mismas preguntas, ¿cómo estabas?, ¿qué hacías?, ella me enviaba fotos de ti, un mes antes de que se cumpliera el año de que te habías marchado, yo… yo… -tartamudee- intentaste quitarte la vida, -dijo Nessie-, ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Le pregunté- Leah me lo dijo, -respondió ella-. Luego no respondí a sus llamadas, e-mail y textos, tenía que seguir con mi vida, mi corazón seguía destrozado.

Bueno en fin, no era capaz de soportar la idea de vivir para siempre sin ti, y tomé un frasco completo de unas pastillas para la depresión, que mi padre me compraba y yo por supuesto no me las tomaba, fui a parar al hospital y desde esa vez prometí intentar dejar de lado mi vida contigo, comencé a estudiar, y trabajar, y en ese entonces fue cuando conocí a Vanessa, fue mi compañera de universidad.

Ella me sirvió de apoyo, me hacía reír, comenzó a llenar mi vida, Jacob detente no me interesa saber que eres feliz con ella, -me dijo Nessie, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos- Nessie espera, necesito que me escuches, tenemos que hablar,- le dije- No me digas eso –respondió- la última vez que dijiste eso, termine en tus brazos.

Yo creí que te podría olvidar, que estando a su lado podría borrar tus recuerdos, pero no fue así, cuando llevábamos 6 meses casados, comenzaron mis pesadillas nuevamente, ella sabe perfecto quien eres, nunca te ha visto en fotografías, pero cuando escucha tu nombre, se altera mucho. Yo no te mentí Nessie, ella te tiene tanto celo porque yo nunca he podido hacer el amor con ella, yo se lo deje claro cuando nos casamos, tenía que darme tiempo, pero ya ha pasado un año y no he podido, no te mentiré, lo he intentado, pero simplemente no puedo. Ayer contigo fue mi primera vez, y fue lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido, -me acerqué a ella, y levante su rostro con mi mano?, Nessie lloraba , no podía soportar verla así, la abrace fuertemente, de pronto ella se quedó mirando mi rostro fijamente, y se acercó más y más y me besó, ese beso estaba lleno de lujuria, no era un beso tierno, me zafe de su beso, y le pregunté, ¿Qué pasa Nessie?, yo pensé que tu no querías nada conmigo, esta será la última vez que estaremos juntos, porque yo no quiero hacerle daño a Vanessa, sé que es contradictorio que te diga esto y te pida que me hagas tuya, pero quiero sentirte una vez más antes de dejarte ir.

Yo iba a hablar, pero ella, me hizo callar y puso su dedo en mi boca, me miró de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho, con deseo, entonces la tomé en brazos ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, y la apoye en un árbol, la besé por todas partes, le quité su abrigo, y blusa, y quedó con sus senos al aire solo para mí, los besé con vehemencia, mientras ella se aferraba a mi cabello con sus manos, la bajé y ella me quitó el pantalón, mi miembro estaba rígido, tanto que llegaba a doler, cuando estuve listo, la volví a tomar entre mis brazos esta vez sintiendo la calidez de su piel, la embestí contra el árbol y la penetre suavemente, sentir su calidez, era algo que no se puede describir, ver el placer que le brindaba con cada embestida, me volvía loco, ella se aferraba a mí con sus brazos, mientras besaba mi cuello, sentir el olor de su pelo en mi rostro, era como una droga, no nos contuvimos ya que estábamos muy lejos en el bosque, por lo que nuestros gemidos se oían muy altos, ella comenzó a decir mi nombre, muy agitada, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y se mordía el labio por un lado, me extasiaba oír esa boca pronunciando mi nombre, suavemente, yo no podía más, el placer me invadió, y comencé a sentir su interior latiendo, eso me apuro mucho más para mi eyaculación, cada vez que sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre, sentía placer y más placer de pronto, llegué a un punto máximo, y acabé dentro de ella, ella emitió un largo gemido, y se dejó caer en mis brazos, nos tendimos en la hierba que había en el suelo, a recuperar el aliento, ella se acercó a mi oído mientras permanecíamos abrazados y me susurro TE AMO JACOB. Yo creía que estaba soñando.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados por varios minutos, ambos sabíamos que después de esta vez no existiría otra, así que la aprovechamos al máximo, de pronto, Nessie comenzó a llorar, descontroladamente, ¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunté-. En el fondo sabía que le sucedía, y solo esperaba el momento en que me lo dijera, Jacob, ¿por qué dejaste que mis padres me llevaran?, podríamos haber huido, cualquier cosa menos separarnos, yo jamás habría permitido, que nos separaran, Jacob, tú me drogaste para que me llevaran donde esa tal Xinah, te diste por vencido. Y ahora nunca, podremos estar juntos, te das cuenta de lo que causaste.-Me dijo muy triste-. Renesmee no seas injusta –le dije- tú crees que para mí esto ha sido fácil, a mí no me borraron la memoria, como a ti, yo tuve que soportar todo este tiempo sin ti, a sabiendas de todo lo nuestro, en cambio tú, tenías tu vida en otro sitio sin saber que yo existía. Ahora estas sufriendo, pero yo Nessie, llevo tres años, que han sido horribles para mí, tuve que casarme con alguien más para poder rehacer mi vida, teniéndote aquí en mi corazón, -le dije tomando su mano y llevándola a mi pecho- yo sé que pude haber hecho algo, pero ya no lo hice, y no sirve de nada, pasarnos el tiempo pensando en lo que podría haber resultado, yo seguiré con mi vida, y tú con la tuya, y eso es todo.

Creo que debemos irnos –dijo ella, vistiéndose- entonces comprendí que nada sería como antes.

Qué triste, esta historia que pudo ser un cuento de hadas, terminó convirtiéndose en una película de horror. Creo que sería mejor que Jane y Alec vinieran y me mataran, que tener está vida sin sentido –murmuró Nessie-. Como puedes decir eso Nessie, yo me muero si a ti te pasa algo, puedes dimensionar el dolor que le provocarías a tus padres, a tu familia, todos sabemos que algún día ya no estarás, al igual que yo, pero jamás tan pronto, no digas estupideces, - le dije muy furioso- .

Ya no quiero hablar, -dijo- y tengo que decirte algo, sé que no te gustará, pero prefiero que lo sepas por mí, habla de una vez, -dijo Jake, intrigado-. Seth está enamorado de mí, me lo confesó cuando salimos de tú casa. Y… me besó, -dije con cierto temor a su reacción- y con razón. Jacob se alteró mucho, estuvo a punto de transformarse, pero se contuvo, ¿Eso es cierto?, Seth se las verá conmigo, ¿Qué demonios se cree ese imbécil? Y se hace llamar mi amigo. Tú eres mía, de nadie más, ¿pensará conquistarte? Jacob estas fuera de lugar no crees, tú estás casado, y yo no soy de tu propiedad, ni tuya ni de nadie, y no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarle nada a Seth, te queda claro. – estaba muy molesta-, ¿Qué se cree el?, casado, celándome y creyéndome de su propiedad.

Me estás diciendo que Seth, un momento, ¿te gusta Seth?, me dijo con una expresión en su rostro de asombro. ¡No!, yo no he dicho eso, pero si tú te casaste, ¿porque yo no podría hacerlo?,-le pregunté- Estas loca si crees que dejaré que te cases, menos con Seth –mencionó- Renesmee Cullen te prohíbo que vuelvas a la cabaña de Seth, ¿me oíste?, -me gritó, casi gruñéndome-, pero ¿quién te crees tú?, mi padre. –Le conteste-, mientras tomaba mi cartera del suelo, ya me largo de aquí, no me gusta cuando te pones así Jacob Black, adiós nos vemos en clases. Detente, -me gritó- Nessi vuelve aquí, -insistió- yo adoro que se ponga celoso, pero hay veces en que se excede, había caminado como medio kilómetro, ya no quedaba tanto para la cabaña de Seth, Jacob apareció de golpe frente a mí, en dos segundos, afirmo mis brazos con sus manos, fuertemente, escucha algo Nessie y no te molestaré más, -me dijo- está bien pero escucharé y me iré- respondí. Tú sabes que yo estoy imprimado de ti verdad, -me preguntó- ok Jacob si viniste a decirme algo que ya se, mejor déjame en paz, -respondí-, solo escúchame quieres, -dijo con su voz molesta-, sé que no te gustará lo que diré, pero tengo que hacerlo, bueno como tú sabes yo estoy imprimado de ti, tu y yo hicimos el amor, y tú fuiste mi primera mujer, -me dijo sonrojándose-, si mi primer coito es con mi imprimación, se produce una química especial de nuestros fluidos, es como si marcara territorio, en pocas palabras no podrás estar con nadie que no sea yo, ya que ese hombre, quien sea, lobo, vampiro, sentirá un rechazo al sentir tu olor, al momento de… tú sabes, lo siento, -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- eres un bestia y un egoísta, pero eso lo sabes de sobra verdad Jacob Black. Ahora estaré marcada, por el resto de mi vida, ahora tendré que convertirme en monja,- dije furiosa-, en ese momento, Jacob comenzó a reír sin parar.

¿De qué te ríes imbécil?, -le dije furiosa-, Ok, tampoco te pongas así, -me dijo Jacob- yo jamás pensé que las cosas llegarían hasta este punto, pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre, -me dijo con tristeza- ¿tú crees que yo soy idiota? –respondí- tú sabias que si me hacías tuya, yo no podría estar con alguien más, lo hiciste con esa intensión, ¿verdad?- le pregunté- Nessie escúchame, me estás juzgando mal, es cierto que en mi vida, me gustaría verte en brazos de otro, pero nunca con esa intención, tenemos que luchar para estar juntos otra vez mi amor, -dijo sujetando mis manos- ¿es una broma, no, Jacob?, ¡Estás casado!, que parte de eso no entiendes, -le dije ya bastante molesta-, me divorciaré entonces, -me dijo tranquilamente- eso no está bien Jacob, sabes ¿cómo quedaré yo? si haces eso, me apuntaran con el dedo, por haberme quedado con el marido de alguien más y ya no quiero seguir escuchando la sarta de estupideces que estás diciendo, no puedes estar hablando enserio.

Ah, tú me dices que no podré estar con nadie que pueda sentir mi olor, pues los humanos no lo hacen, así que esta noche comprobaré lo que me has dicho, -le grité del otro lado del bosque, sabía que eso lo haría enojar-.

¡Esta noche comprobaré, lo que me has dicho!, le grité del otro lado del bosque, sabía que eso lo haría enojar.

Narrado por Jacob

Estás loca si crees que dejaré que Seth, te ponga un dedo encima, -me decía mientras caminaba de vuelta al pueblo- al menos se creyó eso que le dije, tendría que estar loco pare dejar que alguien hiciera suya a Renesmee, pero qué demonios se cree Seth, por Dios, es mi Nessie, y no me interesa estar casado, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a besarla. Llegué de madrugada a la casa, Vanessa dormía plácidamente…


	8. Chapter 8: La carta de Aro y Renesmme

Querida Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan:

Esperamos que estés disfrutando de tu vida como semihumana, recuerda que tus padres prometieron mantenerte lejos de los humanos, ya que el secreto de nuestra existencia está en juego. Nos hemos enterado que mantienes una relación con Jacob Black, un lobo de la manada de Sam, con el que te has expuesto frente a los humanos, acompañándolo a sus actividades diarias, tú sabes que la última vez que estuvimos en Forks, tuvieron todo a su favor para convencernos de que no serías un peligro, pero ahora nosotros deberemos decidir, tú ya eres mayor y te podremos juzgar por tus decisiones, tú no puedes llevar una vida normal, como el resto de los humanos, podrías levantar sospechas, y eso sería contraproducente para nuestra especie. Esperamos que comprendas y por sino quedo claro, debes alejarte de Jacob Black.

Un abrazo con cariño, Aro Vulturi.

Querido Aro Vulturi:

Mis padres cumplen al pie de la letra, el trato con ustedes, un ejemplo claro de eso, es que yo no asisto a ninguna escuela, no tengo amigos, y mi única compañía es Jacob Black, no nos interesa tener conflictos con ustedes, así que se cumplirá lo que piden, solo pido un poco de tiempo.

Se despide Renesmee Cullen Swan


	9. Chapter 9: Reconciliacion

Hola chicos y chicas, siento haber demorado en actualizar, tengo mi note malo, estoy escribiendo en el de mi hermana, pero aquí está el capitulo nuevo, espero les guste y ya saben dejen sus reviews, sean positivos o negativos. Y recomienden la historia, me pueden agregar a face, búsquenme como Joselyn Lautner Cullen (DulceNessie), y envíen solicitudes para agregarlos al grupo "Renesmee y Jacob el nuevo amanecer."

* * *

Narrado por Jacob

Estás loca si crees que dejaré que Seth, te ponga un dedo encima, -me decía mientras caminaba de vuelta al pueblo- al menos se creyó eso que le dije, tendría que estar loco pare dejar que alguien hiciera suya a Renesmee, ¡pero qué demonios se cree Seth!,¡ por Dios!, es mi Nessie, y no me interesa estar casado, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a besarla. Llegué de madrugada a la casa, Vanessa dormía plácidamente.

Solo dormiría un par de horas antes de irme a trabajar, así que me tendí en la cama, estaba tan agotado, física y mentalmente que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me dormí. La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana me despertó, me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ella, separé las cortinas y tal como creí, afuera me esperaba un día nublado y aparentemente muy frio. Mire el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y me di cuenta por la hora de que Vanessa ya no estaba en casa, pero me dejó una nota en el velador que estaba a un costado de la cama.

"Note que dormías plácidamente y no quise despertarte, en la cocina hay alimentos para que desayunes. Llame al director Spencer y le pedí que te diera el día ya que te noté muy cansado, así que no debes preocuparte. Me comentó que ayer no diste tu clase de deportes, tenemos que hablar. Nos vemos en la cena. Te amo."

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exclame.

La verdad no tenia animo de dar clases hoy, como podría concentrarme con todo lo que tenía en mi mente, mi cabeza parecía un puzle sin armar y con piezas faltantes. Renesmee me dijo que nos veríamos en clases pero no creo que se atreva a asistir, no con sus padres buscándola. -Tal vez ya la encontraron- me dije, casi horrorizándome de solo pensarlo. Si eso había ocurrido Nessie ya no estaba en el pueblo.

Baje las escaleras, caminé hacia la cocina, me encontraba hambriento pero al mismo tiempo no tenia animo de comer, de pronto recordé lo que Nessie me comentó, lo de Seth. Intenté comprender lo que había hecho, pero no lo conseguí, tengo que encontrarlo y hablar con él, preguntarle que pretende, ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? El sabe que me haría daño. Más tarde saldré a buscarlo, ahora quiero estar solo un par de horas.

Narrado por Renesmee

Camine hasta llegar a la cabaña de Seth, me detuve en la entrada, - ¡Oh demonios! -Seth se encontraba dentro. ¿Qué haré?, no sé cómo reaccionar ahora cuando esté frente a él. Me arme de valor y entré, Seth estaba sentado en uno de los futones de la habitación. Al verme cruzar la puerta, se puso de pie.

-¡Renesmee!, ¡Has vuelto!, pensé que no lo harías.- dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza con una mano, su voz me decía que estaba muy avergonzado.

-Escucha, lamento mucho lo que pasó, yo no estaba bien, espero que puedas disculparme.- señalo acercándose a mí.

- Esta bien Seth, la culpa es mía por no darme cuenta de que lo que sentías por mí, y jamás debí utilizarte como objeto para darle celos a Jacob.- Musité mientras llegaba a su lado.

-Sabes que me ha dicho, que no le importa estar casado, que va a luchar por nuestro amor, ¿puedes creerlo?- le mencione con mi voz en un tono más alto.

Seth estaba como ido, en otro mundo. –Seth, ¿oíste lo que dije?, le pregunté.

Perdón Renesmee, es que me preguntaba, ¿estuviste con Jacob después de que salimos de la casa de Vanessa?, me pregunto alterado.

Claro que si, el me siguió, con la excusa de querer explicarme como sucedieron las cosas.

-Renesmee-, responde algo.

-¿Qué ocurre Seth?-, pregunté desconcertada por su cambio de humor.

Dime que no le comentaste a Jacob lo que paso entre nosotros, me refiero a lo del beso. – me dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y mirándome fijamente.

-Lo siento Seth pero tarde o temprano se enteraría, y preferí que fuera por mí.- le dije.

Nessie, esto solo lo sabíamos tú y yo, si tú no hablabas, y yo ni muerto se lo decía, ¿quien más le iría con el chisme?, no pensaste en eso.

-Pero Seth, el podría tener acceso a tus pensamientos, en algún momento si se transforma, y de todas maneras se enteraría, ¿no? –pregunté seriamente.

-Pues no. Nessie, ¿te puedo llamar así ahora o te incomoda?-, preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Claro que si, tú eres mi mejor amigo-, dije y luego me arrepentí de mis palabras, ahora que sabía lo que él sentía hacia mí, tal vez nuestra relación de amistad cambiaría.

-Bueno como te decía, no, Jacob no se habría enterado tan fácilmente, ya que el dejo la manada hace ya tres años y perdió su conexión con nosotros. Dijo Seth, levantando los hombros.

-Oh yo no sabía eso, le aseguré- pero ya no importa, puesto que ya está enterado.

-¡Demonios Nessie!, el va a asesinarme por esto. Expreso Seth muy perturbado.

¡Claro que no!, Yo se lo prohibí, el no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí, por favor Seth tu también estás de acuerdo con él en eso.

-Entonces, tú me defendiste, ahora sí que me asesinara.- Dijo Seth mientras comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, parecía un loco.

¡Seth ya basta!, grité. Me moví tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de cuando estuve frente a él.

Lo detuve con mucha facilidad, soy más fuerte que él, -escúchame por favor- le dije.

Jacob no te hará nada porque no querrá quedar mal conmigo, además yo no lo permitiría, estamos de acuerdo. ¡Quédate tranquilo sí! Exclame tomando su rostro con mis manos.

-Ahora debo irme, no pretendo esconderme toda la vida, iré por mis cosas y luego me marcho-.

Fui al cuarto por mis cosas, en cuanto entré, sentí un hedor muy fuerte, debía ser lo que me estaba imaginando, en este cuarto fue donde hice el amor con Jacob, esa debe ser la peste, si es el mismo aroma que llevaré conmigo, claro que nadie querrá ponerme un dedo encima. Fui al baño por mi cepillo, cuando salí Seth estaba en el cuarto, arrugando su nariz, lo mire avergonzada y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

De inmediato comprendí lo que él pensaba, era más que seguro que el también percibió ese "aroma", me sentí como la vez que le conté a mi mama que había besado a Jake por primera vez.

-Está bien no tienes que decir nada- dijo Seth. Al parecer el también parecía avergonzado por la situación, aunque no comprendí muy bien porque.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que llevarme- le dije terminando de empacar mi ropa.

Su rostro claramente demostraba tristeza, pero no quise acercarme, de hecho ya no sabía cómo actuar frente a él.

-Adiós Seth y gracias por todo, pero arriba el ánimo nos volveremos a ver, no se desharán tan fácil de mi- le dije guiñándole un ojo. ¡Demonios! Ahora me siento mal hasta de hablarle.

-Entonces que sea un Nos vemos pronto, no un Adiós-. Comentó intentando no demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Está bien- dije dirigiéndome a la salida.

En cuanto cerré la puerta, me decidí a regresar a casa de Charlie, tarde o temprano llegara el momento, mientras antes mejor.-

Narrado por Edward

Me dirigí hacía nuestra antigua casa, encontrarme en aquel lugar era muy melancólico y emotivamente positivo en algunos aspectos. Los recuerdos giraban en mi cabeza, como si fueran fotografías en un remolino de viento, de pronto comencé a distinguir algunas, las más significativas, admito. Por ejemplo, El nacimiento de Renesmee, mi boda con Bella, cuando le pedía a Bella que fuera mi esposa, las fiestas que Alice organizaba y por alguna razón o circunstancia terminaban un tanto frustrante.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta fue un tanto decepcionante, aquel lugar que por tantos años estuvo lleno de vida, gracias a mi Renesmee, ahora solo era un lugar vacio, con los pocos muebles que quedaban, cubiertos con plástico y sábanas, para protegerlos del paso del tiempo e impedir su deterioro. Intente sentir su aroma, sin embargo no había rastro de ella. Llamaré a Alice, tal vez tenga novedades.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto en atender el celular? Alice vamos contesta ya.-

-Edward, estaba ocupada con Jasper- respondió muy tranquila.

-¿Cómo puedes estar…?- le reproché.

-Edward tranquilízate, la he visto aunque hace solo unos instantes, al parecer ha estado en muy buena compañía, y me refiero a un lobo, por eso se me hace más difícil poder verla con claridad, pero ahora se encuentra sola y va camino a casa de Charlie.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?-

-Si Edward, solo ten paciencia.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Adiós Edward

La llamada que efectué a Alice me tranquilizó, aunque solo un poco, me fui de aquel lugar, para dirigirme a casa de Charlie, tenía que reunirme con las chicas.

Mientras tanto en casa de Charlie…

Narrado por Bella

-¡Bella ven aquí!- grito Rosalie desde el segundo piso, logrando darme un buen susto.

-¡Por Dios Rosalie!- exclamé mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Ves esto?, todas sus cosas están aquí. Eso quiere decir que tendrá que volver por ellas- exclamó Rosalie, mientras me enseñaba el guardarropa, apenas entré en mi antigua habitación.

-Sé que esto no es tan bueno como parece, no te hagas ilusiones- musité.

-¿De qué hablas Bella?, porque eres tan negativa, no lo entiendo- me reclamó Rosalie.

-Podría asegurarte de que Renesmee estuvo aquí y solo se llevo lo necesario, pero eso nos da a entender que ella nos quiere lejos, porque le arruinamos su vida Rosalie- dije mientras mi voz se quebraba y me sentaba a los pies de la cama.

-Bella vamos, ella los entenderá y perdonará, Renesmee es muy noble para vivir llena de resentimiento- dijo Rosalie con voz compasiva.

-Hay algo en lo que coincidimos, ella tendrá que volver, lo sé, sé que regresara y espero que sea pronto- mi voz sonaba cada vez mas rota.

-Bella, no te tortures, todos cometimos errores- exclamo con voz muy segura, hasta pude sentir que me convencía, pero mi culpa era más grande.

Levante la cabeza para mirar a Rosalie, y su mirada coincidió con la mía, ambas captamos lo mismo.

-¡Lo sientes Bella!- me dijo levantándose rápidamente. –Te lo dije-, me sonrió mofándose de mí por tener la razón.

-Rosalie, debe ser alguien más- le dije. Tratando de convencerme que no era su aroma el que percibí, ya que a pesar de todo lo preocupada que me hallaba, y lo mucho que la extrañaba, algo era seguro, el momento de nuestro reencuentro será difícil, por parte baja.

La emoción de Rosalie, fue muy notoria, en dos segundos estuvo frente a la puerta principal. Pude oír la llave entrando en la cerradura y una tormenta de sensaciones brotaron en mi cuerpo, angustia, felicidad, temor, en fin ya estaba allí, Renesmee había regresado.

-¿Tía que haces aquí?- preguntó Renesmee. Pensé que solo encontraría a mis padres… hubo un silencio.

Me decidí a bajar y enfrentar la situación.

-Renesmee no seas tan dura, me imagino que ya sabes los motivos de toda esta tragedia- preguntó Rosalie, un tanto ofuscada.

-¿Existen motivos, tía Rose?- gritó Renesmee con su voz temblorosa. ¿Cuales serian esos?, que no me dieron alternativa, oportunidad de poder luchar por lo que yo quería, que por primera vez decidieron huir, el famoso clan Cullen, que fue capaz de enfrentar a los Vulturis, y hacerles cambiar de parecer, ahora se dio por vencido.

-Renesmee por favor no te lo tomes así, Alice tuvo una visión horrible, y no permitiríamos que sucediera. –exclamó Rosalie.

-Sin siquiera consultarme, no tomaron en cuenta mi opinión, tía Rose, tu sabes que las visiones cambian si las decisiones cambian- replicó Renesmee, mientras me dirigió una mirada llena de odio, algo que jamás imagine ver en mi hija.

-¡Oh valla, valla!- has decidido honrarnos con tu presencia mamá- dijo Renesmee sarcásticamente.

¿Vienes a darme lecciones de valentía o de coraje?, ¿dónde está la mujer de todas esas historias que me contaron tu y papá?, la mujer que nunca tuvo miedo a nada y lucho poniendo en riesgo su propia vida con tal de tener a su lado al hombre que amaba.- me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

-Renesmee, hija déjame explicar- le suplique haciendo un intento por tomar su mano, pero ella la aparto de inmediato y me interrumpió.

-No, ya no sigas- respondió, bajando la voz. Solo te diré una cosa, mamá, me hubiese encantado tener las mismas posibilidades que tuviste para pelear por tus intereses. En cambio, obtuve, perder al amor de mi vida, resignarme a que está con otra persona, y vivir desconfiada e infeliz por el resto de los días que me quedan, por que a diferencia de ti, que tienes una eternidad, la mía es como las de los humanos, soy tan frágil, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte, sé que no viviré mil años, pero si fueran cien, hubiese preferido vivirlos al máximo y no negada a todo lo que me gusta o amo. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

¡Renesmee detente!- grito Rosalie.

Renesmee se giró para mirarla y le dijo, -Sabes algo tía Rose, creo que después de todo, eres la única sensata en esta familia, sino fuera por tu ayuda, mi vida seguiría basándose en una mentira. Muchas gracias por abrirme los ojos y devolverme mi vida, si es que se le puede llamar así- agregó en un tono sarcástico.

¡Oh! –aguarden un momento, mi querido padre, Edward Cullen se integrará a esta agradable conversación- alardeó Renesmee, cruzándose de brazos.

En ese instante Edward entró en la casa.

-¡Edward, estamos en la sala de estar!- le gritó Rosalie.

Cuando Edward apareció en la sala, me miró e hizo un gesto de confusión.

-¡Renesmee!- exclamó, mientras se acercaba a Renesmee.

Ella hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole que se detuviera.

-No te equivoques papá- dijo Renesmee y dio un paso atrás. Yo solo vine aquí, para saber que piensan hacer ahora.

¡Renesmee, hija! ¡Por favor!, creo que está de más decir que todo lo hicimos pensando en tu bienestar, y el de la familia, no nos juzgues sin darnos la oportunidad de explicar- agregó Edward.

-Sabes algo papá, Jake ya me puso al tanto de su macabro plan y como lo llevaron a cabo, y no pretendo volver a oírlo. Se todo lo que hicieron, que convencieron a todos para que los ayudaran, que drogaron a su hija, la llevaron donde una tipa que ni siquiera conocían, le borraron los recuerdos del amor de su vida, destrozaron su corazón, y luego se la llevaron lejos, con la esperanza de que no se volvieran a encontrar y la mantuvieron en cautiverio solo para mantenerla viva, y el fin, esperen me falto el final feliz, o creo que no tiene- dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Ahora si no tienen nada más interesante que decir me largo de aquí, mañana tengo que volver al instituto, ya he perdido dos días de clases.-

Edward se interpuso en su camino, cuando estuvo frente a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la obligo a detenerse, Renesmee se zafó de las manos de Edward, y se apartó de su lado.

-¡No papá!, ¡ya no soy una niña, no puedes decidir por mi!- le gritó.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos paralizadas, ella jamás le había hablado así a su padre.

-Ahora déjame pasar, por favor- le pidió a Edward.

Edward se hizo a un lado, y Renesmee abrió la puerta.

-Renesmee, si tú sales por esa puerta, olvídate de tu familia- dijo Edward. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar más enserio, cuando hablaba con ella. -Cómo es posible que te importe más Jacob que tu familia-.

-Acaso no entiendes papá, esto no se trata solo de Jacob, es sobre mí, tú crees que la vida que llevo es muy satisfactoria, si antes de enterarme de lo de Jacob, ya estaba mal, o se te olvida que había huido de ustedes- le dijo Renesmee, levantado una ceja.

Edward se quedó en silencio un momento y luego le dijo: - no nos puedes culpar por amarte más que a nuestras vidas y querer protegerte- su voz sonaba con demasiada tristeza y sus ojos también lo reflejaban. El ama a Renesmee más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo y sé que él está sufriendo demasiado al verla en esa actitud.

Renesmee lo miró fijamente, dio un largo suspiro, llevo sus manos hacía su rostro, cubriéndolo con ellas, y comenzó a llorar, su tristeza tenía un origen, y sus lagrimas no lograban ocultarlo, su corazón estaba destrozado, cada fibra de él se encontraba despedazada, intentó a toda costa ocultar su dolor más profundo, pero solo se quedo en el intento. Cerró la puerta, se apoyo en ella y se dejó caer.

"Edward había logrado romper esa barrera de hierro, que Renesmee había puesto debido a su resentimiento"

Me acerque a ella, con temor a su rechazo, sin embargo despejo sus lagrimas del rostro, se puso de pie y se abalanzo contra mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-¡Mamá!, perdóname, perdónenme por hablarles así, pero entiéndanme, no ha sido fácil, sobrellevar toda esta situación, me siento traicionada por ustedes- decía entre sollozos sin despegarse de mi lado.

¿Dime que no es verdad, Renesmee?, -escuche decir a Edward.

Renesmee hizo un espacio entre nosotras, lo miro fijamente.

-¡Papá!, Como es posible que te estés metiendo en mi mente, en mis pensamientos, como confiaré en ti si haces eso- exclamo Renesmee.

Renesmee no cambies de tema, y responde lo que te pregunté.

¡¿Qué quieres que te responda?! Si ya sabes todo, hurgaste en mis pensamientos, ¿no?.

¡Esto no puede ser posible!, ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?¡, gruño Edward, llevando sus manos a la cabeza. Comenzó a darse vueltas por toda la casa, hablaba pero yo no logré comprender todo lo que decía.

Es un bastardo, como se atrevió a hacer algo así, el está casado, se aprovecho de ti verdad. Fue lo último que escuché, antes que Edward comenzara a lanzar todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance.

-Renesmee, ¿de qué está hablando Edward?-, le pregunté, aunque podía deducir de que se trataba, y no me estaba gustando la idea.

Ella se quedó quieta, observándome, se que quería hablar, pero no delante de Edward y Rosalie.

-Rosalie ¿me haces un favor?- le dije y sé que ella pudo darse cuenta de la situación.

-Está bien trataré de controlar a Edward, pero no tarden, querrá salir corriendo a matar un lobo-Dijo mirando a Renesmee, con ganas de darle una bofetada.

Tomé a Renesmee por el brazo y salimos de la casa hacia el patio trasero.

-Renesmee, ¿es cierto hija?, dime que no.

-Mamá, quieres que te mienta-.

-Por supuesto que no, pero tenía la esperanza-.

-Dime que ocurrió, cuéntame, ¿el te obligó?-

-¡Mamá, por favor!, Hablas como si no conocieras a Jake, el jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-Tienes razón, mi mente está confundida, es que no me cuadra que Jacob, haya hecho eso estando casado-.

-De hecho fui yo la que lo provoqué- dijo Renesmee huyéndome con su mirada.

Yo no sabía que decir, me quedé en mute por unos instantes.

-¡Mamá, mamá!, reacciona por favor- le oí decir mientras me remecía con su mano.

- Quiero hablar no he podido hacerlo con nadie y bueno tu eres mi mamá- me dijo con una mirada de incertidumbre esperando mi reacción.

- Esta bien, te escucho-

-Si algo de lo que yo diga te incomoda, solo házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?, me dijo.

Bueno, cuando me reencontré con él, me rechazo, me dijo que tenía que volver con ustedes, que todo esto había sido un error, no te puedes imaginar cuanto dolió, bueno, recuerdas a Seth, el me ayudó, me ofreció su cabaña para quedarme mientras ustedes me buscaban, me quede allí una noche, al despertar, Jacob estaba sentado junto a mi cama, comenzamos a hablar, yo me enfadé, el se acercó demasiado, nos besamos y no sé qué sucedió, yo misma me desconocí, lo deseaba tanto dentro de mí, que no lo pensé dos veces, recordé lo fácil que me engañaron para llevarme la primera vez, y lo fácil que les sería hacerlo de nuevo y no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad.

El me dijo que nos detuviéramos pero yo hice caso omiso de su petición. Solo me deje llevar por mis impulsos y sucedió, ha sido lo más maravilloso que he sentido en mi vida, sentir su piel, su aroma, yo quería pertenecerle, ser suya, y no me arrepiento.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba casado?- pregunté con duda de hacerlo.

-Bueno el tubo actitudes extrañas justo antes de marcharse, y lo seguí, llegué hasta su casa y bueno lo demás, no quiero recordarlo- me respondió.

-Vamos adentro-, le dije a Renesmee, tu padre debe querer matar a Jacob.

-Mamá eso no es todo- me dijo.

-¿Hay más?, pregunté.

-Luego de enterarme de la verdad, volvía a la cabaña de Seth, Jacob me siguió, quería explicarme cómo es que terminó casándose, entonces, yo le pedí que estuviéramos juntos una última vez, ya que jamás podríamos hacerlo de nuevo. Y lo demás ya lo sabes-

-La noté sonrojarse, y en ese momento-, Rosalie comenzó a llamarme.

-¡Bella!, ¡Ven aquí!, gritaba Rosalie.

Entramos a la casa, Edward hablaba por celular con alguien.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté acercándome rápidamente a Rosalie.

-Es Alice, ha tenido una visión de los Vulturis, Aro, Jane y Alec vendrán aquí, en un par de semanas, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- respondió Rosalie, intentando ocultar su temor.

-¡Pelear!-, dijo Renesmee, es nuestra oportunidad de librarnos para siempre de esa basura italiana, como decían, Vladimir y Stefan, ¿verdad?, así me contaron ustedes.

-No es tan sencillo Renesmee, porqué esta vez, no vienen por ti, vienen por Jacob...

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Que hago?

Primero quiero darles las gracias a todas esas personitas que leen mi fanfic, DEXGA, rossy, rose rosales (siempre tan curiosa, me gusta eso), daluar, sol reyes tavera, Cori, Guest (gracias por tus comentarios tan poéticos), Daniela Arancibia, y Daniela Castro Soto. Los adoro a todos

* * *

Entramos a la casa, Edward hablaba por celular con alguien.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté acercándome rápidamente a Rosalie.

-Es Alice, ha tenido una visión de los Vulturis, Aro, Jane y Alec vendrán aquí, en un par de semanas, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- respondió Rosalie, intentando ocultar su temor.

-¡Pelear!-, dijo Renesmee, es nuestra oportunidad de librarnos para siempre de esa basura italiana, como decían, Vladimir y Stefan, ¿verdad?, así me contaron ustedes.

-No es tan sencillo Renesmee, porqué esta vez, no vienen por ti, vienen por Jacob.

Narrado por Renesmee

Sentí que mi respiración se cortaba, la posibilidad de que algo o alguien dañara a mi Jacob solo tenía cabida en la más horrenda de mis pesadillas, jamás en la vida real, mi corazón parecía estar siendo clavado por millones de ajugas de solo pensar en el peligro que correría mi hombre lobo.

-De igual modo, tenemos que enfrentarlos- les dije con mi rostro lleno de incertidumbre ante sus reacciones.

Mire cada una de las caras que se encontraban en la habitación, y todas estaban petrificadas, como si no supieran que hacer.

De pronto mi padre, hizo un comentario, que viniendo de él me sorprendió muchísimo, _**"la verdad no es asunto nuestro, nosotros ya no vivimos en este territorio, la manada tendrá que encargarse de los Vulturis, si estos se atreven a entran en sus tierras, nosotros volveremos a casa."**_

Debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?, papá no puedes estar hablando enserio, le dije sorprendida.

-La verdad es que no estoy bromeando, después de lo que fue capaz de hacer, estando casado, deberían darle una lección, pero no te preocupes, el no está solo, tiene a la manada- agregó con tranquilidad.

-Lo estas juzgando por haber estado conmigo, se te olvida que él fue una de las primeras personas que nos apoyo, cuando mi madre estaba embarazada y la manada quería asesinarla, el que te ayudo en tu asqueroso plan para separarnos, que a pesar de todo siempre estuvo hay para mí- le grité y mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Ahora tu quieres darle vuelta la espalda, no, no creo que tú seas capaz de algo así, papá, y menos por algo que no te concierne, ¿qué demonios te interesa si yo me acosté con él o no?-

-Tú sabes que él se aprovecho, que tú estabas vulnerable, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo- me dijo mirándome con lastima-

-Por Dios papá, ya no soy una niña, sabes algo, yo lo busqué, yo le pedí que me hiciera suya, yo quise hacer el amor con él, es más el me pidió que nos detuviéramos, pero yo no quería, sabes por qué, porque lo amo, más que mi vida, me arrepiento de que no haya sucedido antes y nunca, escúchame bien papá_**, nunca**_ me separaras de él- di media vuelta y abrí nuevamente la puerta para ir en busca de Jacob.

Renesmee oí decir a mi madre, ¿dónde vas?

Voy a advertirle a Jacob, lo que sucede, tenemos que ver que haremos.

¡Ah! Por cierto padre, por si no te quedó lo suficientemente claro, no me iré a ningún lado, ni contigo, ni con mamá, ni con nadie, porque prefiero morir con él, que vivir sin él.

-Te convertirás en su amante, perfecto- gritó mi padre-

-¿Qué?, pero qué demonios te sucede, pareciera que no me conoces, yo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, de verdad que te desconozco papá-

-Pues yo digo lo mismo- me dijo mi padre, sus palabras dolieron más de lo que yo esperaba, porque a pesar de mi rabia, y todas las emociones que tenía en mi interior, mi padre era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y que se comportara de esa forma, me rompió el corazón.

-Una última cosa hija, o debo llamarte Nessie, dijo de forma sarcástica, no te olvides que Jacob, peleo para proteger a tu madre, no por ti, el estaba enamorado de ella, es mas antes de imprimarse de ti, quería asesinarte, ya que para el eras una asesina, ahora una estúpida lógica genética le dice que tu eres la indicada, no lo olvides, ahora puedes irte, pero si sales por esa puerta, no vuelvas- las palabras de mi padre, cavaron en lo más profundo de mi ser, hasta que punto pretendía llegar, para protegerme, acaso le daba igual herirme.

-¡Edward!, ¿estás demente?, como puedes hablarle así a nuestra hija. Escuche apenas a mi madre, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y de pronto no pude mantenerme en pie, sentí la fría piel de mi tía Rose, ella era el único apoyo, por el cual no me desplomaba.

-Tía sácame de aquí-, le suplique con un hilo de voz.

Las voces de mis padres, desaparecieron al alejarnos, no sé si me desmaye, o me dormí o solo estaba inconsciente, solo sé que al despertar tuve un dejavú, o un sueño, quién demonios sabía.

¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces aquí?, estoy soñando ¿verdad?

Me di cuenta que no, cuando mi ti Rose, entro en el dormitorio.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?, ¿Seth sabe que volví?- pregunté un poco alterada, me quite la ropa de cama, para ponerme de pie, sin embargo, no pude, todo me dio vueltas.

Tía Rose se acercó a mí y me obligo a recostarme nuevamente.

-No seas necia, Renesmee, necesitas descansar, has estado bajo mucho stress- me dijo Jacob, mirándome con esos ojos que me vuelven loca.

-Seth está en la cocina preparándote algo de comer, no creo que tengas fuerzas para ir de caza, aunque creo que lo necesitarías.-agregó Jake.

-Y, ¿por qué te importa tanto Seth?- pregunto poniéndose serio.

-No es obvio, está es su cabaña, debe saberlo, además… espera un momento, Jacob Black, ¿estás celoso?- le dije levantando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa.

- Jake miró a Rosalie, se acomodó en la silla, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aclaro la garganta, y protestó, -estas muy cansada todavía, porque no sabes lo que hablas.

-Si como no,- le dije, sonriendo, me encanta cuando me cela.

-Ya está bien, ¿no?, dijo tía Rose, haciéndome un gesto de desaprobación con esa situación.

La miré haciendo un puchero y ella captó de inmediato mi petición.

-Puso los ojos blancos y me dijo, -está bien, pero solo unos minutos, y dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto.

Miró a Jacob, advirtiéndole, -no te pases de listo-.

Jake me miró fijamente, -no vuelvas a hacer eso delante de Rosalie- me advirtió.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿ponerte en evidencia?, por favor si tu solo lo haces bien, eres demasiado evidente- dije mientras acomodaba la almohada.

-Creo que será mejor que me valla- me dijo poniéndose de pie.

El solo oírlo decir eso, me quebrajo por dentro.

¡No, no lo hagas por favor! ¡Te necesito!, mis labios pronunciaron esas palabras, influenciadas por mi corazón, porque mi conciencia sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Jacob cerró los ojos, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo, -está bien- me respondió.

Antes de que pudiera tomar asiento, le hice una seña, para que se acercara, quería estar cerca de él.

Lo dudo por un instante, pero finalmente, se acercó y sentó a mi lado, intento mostrarse distante, pero no lo logró, yo pude sentir cuando los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

Me acurruqué junto a él, puse mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, y el comenzó a acariciar mi pelo, sus caricias eran placenteras.

-Nessie, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- le oí decir.

-Lo que debiste hacer desde un principio, mantenerme a tu lado- le respondí.

-Nessi, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, ¿Qué sucederá con Vannesa?

-Lo sé, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo- murmuré apenada.

Me levanté, y me acomodé para quedar frente a él, tomé su rostro con mis manos, sentí que mi corazón estallaría, el me miró a los ojos, y me suplicó con la mirada, para que no lo hiciera, cerré mis ojos y me acerqué tanto a sus labios, que sentí que su aliento quemaba los míos, el tomo mis manos con las suyas, se alejo un poco, agacho la cabeza y me susurro,

-No seas cruel, tú sabes cuánto te amo, y sabes que no podemos…- dijo con un hilo delgado de voz, levante su rostro con mi mano y para mi sorpresa, las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar en sus hermosos ojos.

-¡No, Jacob!, por favor no llores, ¡lo siento mucho!, no debí hacer esto-, exclamé, apartándome de su lado y bajando de la cama. No sabía cómo actuar, mi cuerpo, mi alma y corazón, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas, a ese hombre que estaba en la habitación, pero mi mente y mi conciencia no me lo permitían.

¡Soy una estúpida!, repetía en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, mientras caminaba sin sentido en el dormitorio, entré en el baño, y me quedé quieta unos instantes frente al espejo, y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que debía renunciar a él, cuando lo repetí en mi mente, un dolor en el pecho me hizo perder el equilibrio, pero no podía permitirme ser débil, debía ser fuerte por él, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, está claro que los Vulturis quieren dañar a Jacob, por mi causa, ya que él representa un peligro, para mantenerme oculta, lo amo tanto, que no me perdonaría que algo le sucediera, se que tal vez no será cien por ciento feliz, pero al menos seguirá con vida, con la vida que llevaba antes de que yo regresara, no le pediré que pelee, porque no es justo, que una vez más tenga que arriesgar su vida, además aquí hay una persona involucrada que no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, por lo tanto, no hay vuelta que darle, la decisión está tomada. Sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos, y di inicio a algo que jamás pensé hacer.

¡Tía Rose!, comencé a gritar, apenas abrí la puerta del baño, Jake me miró sorprendido, yo no fui capaz de de mirarlo a los ojos, el no comprendía que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede Nessie?- me pregunto acercándose.

-¡No te me acerques!- le grité, aunque mi voz no sonó muy segura.

-¡Tía Rose!- volví a gritar.

-¿De qué me perdí?, hace un instante, trataste de besarme y ahora no quieres que me acerque- dijo ya un poco alterado y haciendo gestos con sus manos.

Yo me estaba rompiendo por dentro, sentí que me ahogaba, sin embargo, seguí adelante.

Aunque le dije que no se acercara, lo hizo de igual forma, tomo mis brazos con sus fuertes manos, y me volvió a preguntar, ¿Qué sucede?, trate de zafarme pero me encontraba débil.

En ese momento, entró mi tía Rose, y la escena que vio no le gustó, en dos segundos, estuvo a mi lado, y empujo a Jake hacia la pared.

-No tía por favor no es necesario- le rogué.

Jacob estaba perdiendo el control, estaba más que molesto, pero la expresión que ganaba en su rostro era la incertidumbre.

-Tía dile que se valla, no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida, lo quiero lejos de mi- dije abrazando a Rosalie, y escondiendo mi rostro.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- dijo Jacob decepcionado, al menos podrías decírmelo mirándome a la cara.

-Ya escuchaste Jacob, vete- le dijo Rosalie.

-No lo haré, hasta que ella me lo diga mirándome a los ojos- dijo Jacob con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su voz temblorosa.

Levante la cabeza y se me cortaba el aliento al verlo así, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Me separé de Rosalie, y me acerqué a él, me pare justo en frente de su rostro, que parecía estar en pleno otoño, deshojándose, mis piernas a duras penas me mantenían en pie.

_**Escúchame bien Jacob Black, porque no lo repetiré dos veces, "No quiero, volver a verte, nunca más, en mi vida, creo que Seth, me ayudó a darme cuenta de que me estaba dejando llevar, solo por una **__**"cuestión de lobos"**__**, el que tú te hayas imprimado de mí, no quiere decir que yo deba corresponderte, además tu rehiciste tu vida, y estabas feliz antes de que yo llegara, ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo, has de cuenta que jamás existí, y olvídate de lo que pasó entre nosotros, ya que al menos para mí no tuvo ninguna importancia, yo desapareceré y no volverás a saber de mi, los siento mucho. No sé en que estaba pensando".**_

Jacob, se desplomó por dentro, sus lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos, y por un minuto creí que inundaban mi corazón, cerró los ojos, levanto la cabeza con sus manos en la cintura, respiró profundamente, respondió.

_**No sé que estas tramando, y no quiero saberlo, pero si quieres jugar, lo haré, está bien, Renesmee Cullen, tu tampoco tendrás noticias mías, en tu vida me volverás a ver, y como tú dices esa "cuestión de lobos" tampoco dirige mi vida, pude rehacerla sin ningún problema, cuando te llevaron, y bastante bien, Vanessa logró llenar el espacio que tu dejaste, y además te mentí, si estuve con mi esposa, lo hice porque solo quería tener sexo contigo, ya sabes es "cuestión de lobos", y tú eres mi imprimación, y no fue gran cosa, pero ten algo por seguro, cuando te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer, volverás, y lo más seguro es que me encuentres, pero ya no estaré dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti. "Porque no merezco esto"**_

Me miró, por última vez y se fue, cerré la puerta tras él, me apoye en ella, y me deje caer al suelo, las lagrimas no lograban salir de mis ojos, cada una de las palabras que dijo, se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, quería llorar, pero solo hasta que lo sentí salir de la cabaña y alejarse unos metros, pude hacerlo, Rose, estaba, mirándome fijamente, y no articulaba palabra alguna, hasta que mis lamentos comenzaron a oírse en toda la casa, lloré con desesperación, por momentos sentí que me iba a desmayar de tanto llorar.

-¿Me imagino que tienes una buena razón para hacer lo que hiciste, verdad?- pregunto Rosalie

Porque si no la tienes, debo decirte con todo respeto, que eres la persona más estúpida, que he visto en mi vida, Renesmee, el te ama con locura, tu lo oíste, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ti, ¿viste su mirada?, lo heriste, y de una forma macabra, tu sabes que él nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, pero no se merecía esto que hiciste.

Además no tiene lógica, ambos estaban mintiendo, por favor, a mi no me has contado como fueron las cosas, pero sé que él se guardó, todo este tiempo, para estar contigo, y créeme que tengo fuentes que lo comprueban… y tú crees que si no lo amaras, habrías soñado con él, a pesar de que tu memoria había sido borrada, lo habrías defendido de esa forma delante de tu padre, te admiro, pero nada de eso vale la pena, si lo dejas ir, a menos que tengas un muy buen motivo.

-¿Renesmee me estás oyendo?- comencé a oír a lo lejos, de pronto mi tía me sacudió, y me levantó, me llevó a la cama, y comenzó a llamar a Seth.

Seth entró, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-preguntó arrugando su frente.

-Jacob, salió hecho una furia de la cabaña, casi me deja sin puerta, hace mucho que no lo veía así- aseguro Seth.

-Lo siento mucho Seth, sé que esto te está afectando más de lo que debería- le dije disculpándome.

-¿Pero qué sucedió?, yo solo los oí alzar la voz, tu llamando a tu tía, Jacob yéndose y luego solo tu llanto, que por lo demás es muy desgarrador, ¿Qué hiciste Nessie?- explícame por que no entiendo nada-

Seth te contaré que sucede pero antes debes prometer que no le dirás nada de esto Jake, ¿está bien?, le dije estirando mi mano, en son de cerrar el trato estrechando su mano.

-Nessie por favor, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí, habla de una vez- me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

De acuerdo, luego de irme de aquí, fui a casa de Charlie, para resumir mi padre llegó allá, discutimos por que leyó mis pensamientos, y se entero de que Jake y yo… bueno tu sabes, luego de eso, el recibió una llamada de Alice, ella le comentó que tuvo una visión de los Vulturis, específicamente Aro, Jane y Alec vendrían a Forks, yo sugerí que peleáramos, como se hizo anteriormente, pero la diferencia, es que ellos, no vienen a pelear con nosotros sino con Jacob y por lo tanto con la manada.

-¡¿Qué?!- eso no es posible, ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros?, me dijo Seth furioso.

Déjame terminar, ¿sí?, le dije.

-Bueno, continua-.

Mi padre, me dijo, que él no estaba dispuesto a apoyar a Jacob, que mi familia volvería a nuestra antigua casa, y fin del asunto, el está molesto por lo que se enteró, no quiere pelear junto a ustedes, yo había decidido quedarme hasta hace unos minutos, por lo tanto se da por hecho que los Vulturis, no darán pie atrás, y vendrían de cualquier forma, está claro que el problema soy yo, entonces… Seth me interrumpió.

-¡Espera un momento!, como que habías decidido quedarte hasta hace solo unos minutos, ¿te vas a ir?

-Déjame terminar por favor-, le rogué.

¡No, ya puedo adivinar el resto de la historia!, te irás para proteger a Jacob, si tú te alejas, ellos no vendrán, y el podrá seguir con su vida. Como Jacob no te dejaría hacerlo, decidiste romperle el corazón para hacerlo más fácil, y ahora lloras como una Magdalena porque lo amas con tu vida y no puedes estar lejos de él, pero crees que es lo mejor. ¿O me equivoco?- me dijo sin siquiera respirar para hablar.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos, sorprendidas, ¿tan evidente era todo?

-Parece que este chico no es tan sonso como yo creí-, me dijo Rosalie.

-Nessie, soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco demasiado, además no hay que ser muy inteligente para sacar conclusiones, ¿no crees?- me dijo levantando una ceja.

-Eso lo explica todo entonces- dijo Rosalie-, sonriendo.

-Tía de verdad, que no es el momento para tus sarcasmos- le dije molesta.

-Lo siento, me pondré seria- dijo Rosalie.

Y, ahora, ¿Qué harás?- preguntó Seth sentándose a mi lado.

-Irme- ¿que mas puedo hacer?, les respondí.

-¿A dónde?, Edward no quiere que regreses, y sé que hablaba en serio, nunca lo había visto tan molesto- agregó Rosalie.

-Pues no tengo idea, pero tengo que irme pronto, mientras antes me valla, antes los Vulturis, desistirán de venir aquí. Tal vez deba ir a Volterra, a decirles que jamás volveré a verlo, y que viviré como una ermitaña escondida en alguna montaña, para que lo dejen en paz- dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?, ni en broma se te ocurra decir eso, ellos solo sacarían provecho de la situación, te utilizarían para extorsionar a tu padre y Alice para que se unan a ellos a cambio de tu libertad, si es que deciden mantenerte con vida- me dijo Rosalie.

-Tal vez, se conformarían conmigo, así tendrían la certeza de que jamás volveré a ver a Jacob y al mismo tiempo, sería como su trofeo y dejarían en paz a mi familia- les dije a sabiendas de cuál sería la opinión de Seth y Rosalie.

-Si te atreves a decir o pensar en eso nuevamente, iré con tu padre y Jacob a contarles tu estúpido plan-, me dijo Seth con un tono amenazante.

-No puedes hacer eso, lo prometiste Seth- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Pero yo no prometí nada Renesmee, así que deja de hablar estupideces, ¿quieres?- me dijo Rosalie, con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Seth, ve a traerle algo de comer a esta niña, antes de que siga delirando- musitó Rosalie.

Seth salió de la habitación, y regresó con una bandeja llena de comida, para alimentar un ejército diría yo.


End file.
